Un Compendio de Pensamientos
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Despues de que Edward se encuentra con una seria enfermedad, Bella se ofrece a llevarlo a la escuela todos los días. Sus reflexiones sobre la vida no tienen precio y son unicas. Basado en una historia real. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ItIsRaining, yo sólo traduzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is ItIsRaining, I just translate.**

**Thank you for let me translate ItIsRaining!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Basada totalmente en una historia verdadera y dedicada a Grant.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

FDW: Horario de Edward

To: Bella Swan, Angela Weber

Lunes, 4 Abril, 6:45 a.m.

Hola Chicas,

Se que este es un correo extraño, pero pensé que podrían ser capaces de ayudar. Edward Cullen tuvo otro ataque la semana pasada y tiene prohibido manejar por seis meses. Se que él va a la escuela con ustedes chicas y ahora él no puede manejar solo. Abajo viene su horario y pensé que debía haber chicos en esa área que lo pudieran llevar. Si ustedes o alguien que conozcan que asista a la Preparatoria de Forks pudiera llevarlo; eso sería de gran ayuda. Estoy segura de que ellos se ofrecerán a pagar la gasolina.

No estoy intentando hacerlas tomar ese lugar, sólo pensé que ustedes serían un buen lugar donde empezar a buscar ayuda.

Espero que ambas estén bien.

Cathleen Stanley

Subject: Horario de Edward

To: Cathleen Stanley

Domingo, 3 Abril, 9:54 p.m.

Cathleen,

El horario de Edward en lunes es: empieza a las 7:00 a.m. y termina a las 2:50. Martes y jueves de 12:00 a 2:50. Miércoles y viernes de 7:00 a 7:50.

Obviamente, él puede quedarse en la escuela un par de horas y estudiar si alguien puede traerlo a casa después del final de su horario. Avísame que encontraste. También les mandaré un correo a algunas otras personas.

Muchas gracias,

Esme.

Mire la pantalla por unos minutos, intentando comprender la cantidad de información de la liga de madres entusiastas. Maldiciendo a mi padre por hacerme una buena persona, presione el botón de respuesta.

Re: Horario de Edward

To: Cathleen Stanley

Lunes, 4 Abril, 10:12 a.m.

Hola Señora Stanley,

Por supuesto que me encantaría ayudar a Edward. Al parecer nuestros horarios son muy similares y podré darle un aventón a la Preparatoria cada mañana. Si un día alguien no lo puede llevar a casa, puedo quedarme en la escuela un rato y dejarlo en casa también. Sólo háganmelo saber.

Bella

...

Maniobre con mi oxidada camioneta alrededor de la casa de los Cullen, en la estrecha calle, y llegué a su casa la mañana del Lunes a las 6:30. Mirando en silencio la pequeña y vieja estructura que había frente a mí, puse mi mano en la palanca y salí de la camioneta. Al no haber quitado mis ojos de la casa de los Cullen desde que estacioné, no me di cuenta que Edward ya estaba parado en el porche, mochila en mano, cabello ligeramente húmedo, y con una expresión menos que divertida en el rostro. Se veía más delgado de lo que lo había visto antes, pero aún así tan hermoso como siempre había sido.

"Hola Edward."

Conseguí una tímida sonrisa de él.

"Hola Bella. Um," se veía tímido, "… gracias por hacer esto. No tienes que…"

Lo corté. "Me quedan de camino, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy siendo buena vecina y todo eso."

"Bien." Miró sus pies y se las arregló para estar incómodo de pie en su propio porche.

"Deberíamos irnos, ¿no?" lo cubrí.

Asintió y avanzó desde su porche, caminando hacía el lado del pasajero de mi camioneta. Intenté no mirar el pequeño espacio sin cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza, cubierto por una placa de metal.

Camine alrededor al lado del conductor y me subí. Después de algunas dificultades con la puerta, él hizo lo mismo.

Estuvimos sentados en silencio por algunos momentos antes de que me diera cuenta de que él estaba esperando que comenzara a conducir. Mire la vieja radio en el salpicadero.

"Probablemente quieres algo de música, ¿no? No estoy segura de haber prendido esto alguna vez… ¿Qué escuchas?"

"No hay problema. Usualmente me gusta en silencio en la mañana," dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"A mi también," dije sonriendo.

Poniendo la camioneta en reversa, salí del camino de los Cullen y manejé a través del área forestal donde estaba escondida su casa hacía la autopista. Nos tomaría un rato llegar a la preparatoria. No construían las cosas cerca en Forks.

Edward estaba mirando fuera de la ventana en silencio. Sentí que al menos debería intentar comenzar una conversación con él, pero no quería molestarlo o hacerlo sentir como si tuviera que hablar conmigo. Mi solución fue tararear silenciosamente para mí mientras manejaba. Bueno, al menos pensé que fue silenciosamente, pero la cabeza de Edward giro en mi dirección después de algunas notas.

"Claire de Lune," dijo en silencio.

"Si. ¿Conoces a Debussy?"

Asintió. "Es uno de mis favoritos…" se apagó mirando por el parabrisas.

Lo miré. "Si, también de los míos. Mi mamá solía poner música clásica en casa todo el tiempo. Debussy también era uno de sus favoritos, pero lo que nunca podré entender – "

"Bella," dijo Edward abruptamente.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Te puedes detener por un segundo?" preguntó amablemente, pero había urgencia en su voz.

Lo miré de nuevo, y me sorprendí cuando lo vi agarrar el salpicadero con ambas manos, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos. Su piel se había puesto de un color blanco no natural y se veía como si se fuera a enfermar.

"¡Oh!"

Me detuve en el rellano justo a tiempo para que Edward abriera de un tirón la puerta y vomitara violentamente a un lado de la carretera. Sin saber que más hacer, me acerque al borde de la cabina y puse una mano en su espalda, intentando ofrecerle consuelo. Respiro profundamente y tosió un par de veces, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Miré alrededor frenéticamente y localicé una botella de agua en la parte trasera. Cuando se incorporó por aire, abrí la guantera y saqué unos pañuelos, dándoselos a él.

"Gracias," murmuró, limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo. Tomo un gran trago de la botella de agua y se enjuagó la boca un par de veces.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunté, preocupada de verdad.

"Si," asintió, respirando profundamente. "Si, estoy bien… lo siento."

"No te preocupes por eso, ¿si?" Él no necesitaba disculparse por ser incapaz de detener que los contenidos de su estómago volvieran a aparecer.

"Bien." Respiro profundamente una vez más y cerró la puerta.

Me acerqué de nuevo al volante y volví a encender la camioneta, encaminándome a la escuela. Quería preguntarle a Edward si eso pasaba seguido, si era eso con lo que tenía que lidiar todo el tiempo. Sabía sobre su condición, pero dijeron que lo habían operado para remover el tumor. Al parecer, recientemente el tumor había vuelto a aparecer y lo volvieron a operar hace algunos meses. Las convulsiones eran un desafortunado efecto secundario de su condición.

Como sea, la última cosa que quería era hacerlo sentir más incómodo de lo que ya estaba, así que continué tarareando Claire de Lune mientras manejaba, esperando consolarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento escolar ya había muchas personas debido a los minutos extras que nos habíamos detenido en la carretera.

Edward suspiró. "Siento haberte hecho llegar tarde," dijo con resignación.

"Edward. Esta bien. No llegamos tarde, ¿ves? Todavía ni siquiera suena el primer timbre," declaré simplemente estacionándome en un lugar.

Sus manos estaban en la manija incluso antes de que apagara la camioneta.

"¡Llegamos!" intente alegrarlo.

"Si, gracias Bella. Perdón… por lo de antes." Finalmente hizo contacto visual conmigo y me dio una sonrisa torcida. Mire dentro de sus profundos ojos verdes.

"Deja de disculparte," medio bromeé. "¡Esta bien! Llegamos en una pieza, ¿cierto?"

"Si… te veré después, ¿bien?" dijo, saliendo de la camioneta.

"Sip. Que tengas un buen día…" me callé por que ya estaba caminando sobre la hierba verde hacía la puerta principal de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas!<p>

Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, espero que les guste. Puede empezar algo dramatica pero les aseguro que no lo es; un poco triste, si, pero aun así es tan hermosa que vale la pena leerla.

A pesar de que siempre he tenido buenas experiencias con mis lectoras, creo que seria bueno decirles (por si no lo notaron arriba) que esta historia esta basada en una real, todo lo que vamos a leer aquí la autora lo vivió.

Si quieren preguntarle algo a la autora, algun comentario que quieran hacerle me dicen y con mucho gusto traduzco lo que me pidan, o si lo prefieren en mi perfil estará en link al perfil de la autora.

Besos

Moni!(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ItIsRaining, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Compendio de Pensamientos<strong>

**Capitulo 2**

El siguiente día, me desperté con una torrencial lluvia; una rareza para Forks a pensar de su habitual lluvia. Antes de dejar la casa, tome una caja de Kleenex y tres botellas de agua para almacenar en el asiento trasero de mi camioneta, fuera de la vista de Edward.

En mi camino hacía la puerta, también agarre una sombrilla, en caso de que Edward no trajera una. Me detuve con la mano sobre la sombrilla, ¿estaba siendo demasiado sobre-reflexiva? No quería que pareciera que lo estaba tratando como a un bebé. Me encogí de hombros y de todas maneras la tome. Con mi capucha puesta, salí al monzón y corrí hacía la camioneta.

Llegue a los cerrados bosques de la casa de los Cullen exactamente dos minutos antes que ayer, incluso con la lluvia, pero Edward no me estaba esperando afuera hoy. Salí de la camioneta y corrí rápidamente hacía la puerta de enfrente para evitar la lluvia.

Las luces no estaban prendidas en la casa y temía despertar a alguien, así que golpeé un par de veces la puerta en lugar de tocar el timbre. Me quede de pie bajo su porche por algunos minutos, esperando, y aún así nadie contestaba. Toque de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. A través de la ventana, vi una figura moverse por las sombras y caminando hacía la puerta. Me alejé un paso cuando la hermosa mujer que sabía era la mamá de Edward abrió la puerta y me saludo con una cálida pero confusa sonrisa. La señora Cullen era joven para tener un hijo de 16 años y lo demostraba. Tenía una impecable pálida piel, similar a la de Edward, al igual que sus profundos ojos verdes y su cabello color rojizo. Esta mañana, estaba vestida con una simple falda recta, una blusa con volantes, y tacones, obviamente iba en camino al trabajo.

"¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estas esta mañana?" preguntó, demasiado alegre para esta hora de la mañana, en mi opinión.

"Hola, señora Cullen. Estoy… bien. Cansada." Se rió con eso. "¿Ya esta listo Edward?"

"Pues, eso es el porque yo estaba un poco perpleja cuando llegaste a la puerta. ¿Creí que ya se había ido contigo?" dijo más como una pregunta.

"Oh. Eso es extraño. No, todavía no lo he recogido. ¿Consiguió aventón con alguien más?"

"No que yo sepa. Lo vi caminar hacía el final de la calle hoy muy temprano, pensé que tal vez planeabas recogerlo allá," dijo, todavía confundida.

El terror me lleno el estómago a medida que ella hablaba. Oh no. Esto explica su rápida retirada de mi carro ayer, el porque no dio indicaciones de futuros aventones en la mañana. No tenía planeado viajar ya conmigo después del viaje de ayer. Él estaba demasiado avergonzado de lo que había pasado, y si la señora Cullen no vio que alguien más se lo llevaba, eso significaba…

"Se a donde fue."

Conduje por el camino hacía la escuela lentamente, mis ojos siempre en los costados de la carretera y lanzándose rápido a mi alrededor en mi ligero estado de pánico. Cuando llegue a la autopista, pensé que tal vez era demasiado tarde, pero cuando estaba girando en la primera vuelta capté la imagen de una alta figura negra caminando por el arcén a unos 400 pies por delante, la capucha arriba y la cabeza agachada en la incesante lluvia.

Baje la velocidad junto a él, manteniendo su ritmo. Él no podía saber que yo estaba ahí, o al menos no dio indicación alguna, lo más probable es que fuera incapaz de escuchar el rugido del motor sobre el ruido de la lluvia. Sus jeans estaban completamente empapados, un añil oscuro cuando están mojados, y su goteante sudadera negra se pegaba a sus brazos y muñecas que estaban levantadas, sus manos se aferraban a ambos lados de su capucha para cubrirse la cabeza.

Baje la ventana hasta la mitad y grite tan fuerte como pude sobre el ruido.

"¡Edward! ¡Que DEMONIOS crees que estas haciendo!"

Saltó ligeramente y me miró, sorprendido. Había lluvia goteando de su maravilloso rostro pálido, desde su mentón y pestañas. La expresión de su rostro no era para nada de sorpresa. No dijo una palabra en respuesta, pero cuando esos profundos ojos verdes se conectaron con los míos, sentí como si me estuviera hablando. Él estaba decidido, pero aún así perdido y simplemente… triste. Estuvo de pie ahí, mirándome por un largo momento, entonces se giro hacía el frente y siguió caminando. Continué siguiéndolo a un costado.

Cuando finalmente habló, sus palabras no reflejaron lo que vi en sus ojos. "Voy a la escuela, Bella," dijo de manera paternal. Hubiera sido capaz de escuchar su suspiro si no fuera por la fuerte lluvia.

"¡Y vas CAMINANDO! ¡En un maldito HURACÁN!"

"No es un huracán, Bella, es un poco de lluvia." Se encogió de hombros, lo que me molesto aún más.

Creo que tengo problemas de temperamento, por lo que decidí desquitarme con él.

"¡DEJA DE DECIR MI NOMBRE ASÍ!"

"¡Así como!" había dejado de caminar y ahora me enfrentaba. Yo había detenido la camioneta y ahora estábamos en una confrontación total a un lado de la carretera a las 6:30 de la mañana.

"¡Como si yo tuviera tres años y no supiera lo que es la lluvia!"

Me miró a los ojos y se quedó así por unos cuantos momentos. Luego, sacudió su cabeza con exasperación y siguió caminando.

"Ve a la escuela, Bella."

Oh, eso fue todo.

Apague la camioneta y salí de la cálida cabina, todavía tenía la capucha sobre la cabeza. Caminé hacía él y me detuve directamente en su camino con las manos en las caderas. Su desgarbada figura se alzaba sobre mí, pero me mantuve firme.

"Edward Cullen. Sube. A. La. Camioneta. Ahora."

Dejo de caminar y me miró a los ojos de nuevo. No estoy segura de lo que vio ahí, o que lo motivo a cumplir, aunque en ese momento esperaba que fuera temor hacía mí… si, cierto. Pero, a pesar de todo, suspiro profundamente, restos de la misma expresión adolorida de antes cruzo su rostro por unos cuantos segundos antes de que se girara y caminara de regreso a la camioneta, donde estaba todavía esperando, con la puerta abierta, veinte pies detrás de él.

Vi la retirada de Edward por unos momentos mientras me calmaba, antes de seguirlo y subir a la camioneta después de él.

Condujimos en silencio por unos minutos, ambos goteando en los asientos oscuros y respirando profundamente. Decidí ser la persona grande y hablarle primero. Lo miré donde estaba viendo por la ventana, se veía completamente derrotado. Cualquier comentario que estaba preparando sobre su pequeña aventura de esta mañana murió completamente en mi garganta.

"Edward," dije tan suavemente como pude. Continuó mirando por la ventana como si yo no hubiera hablado.

Suspire. "Me ofrecí a llevarte en las mañanas. No tenías que caminar. No quiero que te enfermes."

"Ya estoy enfermo, Bella," dijo sin vida. No me había mirado desde que subimos al coche. Aunque ya sabía eso, aún era chocante escuchar hablar a alguien sobre sus propias debilidades tan bruscamente.

"Bueno, ciertamente no estas ayudando, ¿o si?" salió un poco más agudo de lo que pretendía.

No respondió y decidí que era mejor no hablar en absoluto hasta que tuviera mi actitud bajo control.

Estábamos a unos minutos de la escuela cuando finalmente habló.

"No quiero ser… una carga para ti, Bella. Yo… yo tengo problemas. Yo lo se. Tú lo sabes. Pensé que tal vez esto podría funcionar y lo intenté, realmente lo intenté ayer, ser optimista. Pero, tan pronto como arrancamos, me sentí enfermo y era como…" se rió un poco, con misterio, "No lo se, era como un presagio o algo así." Se detuvo a pensar por unos momentos. "No quiero que nadie se desvíe de su camino por mí."

Era lo más que lo había oído hablar a la vez. Estaba igualmente feliz de que no fuera por que él estuviera avergonzado y enfurecida por que se veía a si mismo como una 'carga'.

Quería decirle que yo era diferente a las otras personas. Yo quería de verdad cuidar a las personas y había sabido esto desde que era pequeña. Él no quería ser atendido o mimado de ninguna manera; podía entender y respetar eso, pero yo no estaba donando órganos o amputándome miembros por él. Estaba llevándolo a la escuela y él iba a aceptar eso, maldita sea.

"Edward… es un aventón a la escuela." Con cierto sarcasmo, continué, "Acepté el reto de llevarte a la escuela y todo lo que eso conlleva," lo que implica el incidente de ayer del vómito, "así que aguántate y estate preparado a las 6:35 cada día, ¿entendido?"

Edward me miraba con incredulidad, creo yo, con mi boca de marinero, sabía lo incrédulo que parecía ahora. Se quedo así por unos momentos más antes de sacudir la cabeza y luego asentir, con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si." Sonrió más, un lado de sus labios más arriba que el otro. "Si, bien."

"Muy bien." Ahora yo estaba sonriendo.

"Entonces, ahora que eres algo así como mi huésped." Resopló. "Supongo que debería pedirte tu opinión acerca de mi vela."

Hizo una expresión de confusión, juntando las cejas y frunciendo ligeramente los labios. Señalé el ambientador de coche perfumado en forma de vela que había comprado hace algunos días para prepararme para nuestro acuerdo.

"Oh, eso."

"Si, eso. Que piensas."

"Es um… ¿es lindo?"

"Que piensas en verdad. ¿Crees que huele bien? ¿Te relaja? ¿Te prepara para el proceso caótico del día? ¿Te sientes uno con ella?" pregunté seriamente, mirándolo en busca de respuestas.

"Es de la compañía Yankee Candle, ¿cierto?" estaba mirando el ambientador con la cabeza inclinada hacía un lado.

"Ah, de hecho si. ¿No me digas que tuve la suficiente suerte para tener a un experto de Yankee Candle como 'huésped'?"

"Mi mamá enciende esas cosas alrededor de la casa todo el tiempo. Algunas huelen bastante bien, pero otras son demasiado… realmente no se como decir esto sin comprometer mi sexualidad." Se detuvo a pensar por un momento. "¿Supongo que son demasiado varoniles?"

Intenté no reírme, realmente lo hice. Pero, algunas cosas, tu entiendes, están destinadas a ser. Así que, rompí en risa mientras él se cubría el rostro con la mano. Podía decir que lo había avergonzado, así que rápidamente me recompuse.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu favorita? ¿Conoces el nombre?" dije entre espasmos de risa.

"No quiero decirte," dijo desde debajo de sus manos.

"Vamooooos," trate de animarlo; quería saber para poder detenerme en Yankee Candle hoy después de la escuela.

"Mifmer Nie." Todavía estaba mascullando.

"¿Qué?" me incliné más cerca, manteniendo una mano en el volante.

"¡Midsummer's Night!" Finalmente se había destapado la cara y ahora estaba viendo el techo con exasperación, pero aún así había una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jadeé. "Estas bromeando."

"¿Por qué bromearía sobre algo como eso?" ahora se reía mientras hablaba.

No respondí, simplemente abrí la guantera y revolví un poco, buscando. Encontré lo que estaba buscando y cerré la guantera con una vela de color azul oscuro, el aromatizante de carro Midsummer's Night en la mano. Edward sonrió, la sonrisa más grande que le había visto jamás, y lo tomó. Rápidamente remplazó el demasiado varonil ambientador con nuestro favorito.

Platicamos por un rato sobre varios aromas de velas; discutiendo sobre la relación frutales-masculino. Estaba feliz de aprender que él disfrutaba más las esencias femeninas, pero cuando eran demasiado florales, lo hacían querer vomitar. Tenía sentimientos muy fuertes acerca de las velas de temporada. Las de la variedad Navideñas, por ejemplo, eran repugnantes para él: "Tú habitación no debería oler nunca como Gingerbread y Holiday Cheer." Estuve totalmente de acuerdo con él. También aprendí que él creía que cerca de Halloween, todo olía bien. No sólo las velas de temporada, sino que la atmósfera de afuera cambiaba y todo tenía una sensación mágica. Así es como llegamos a hablar sobre su temporada favorita: Otoño. El crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, el constante cambio de color en los árboles y las aves volando hacía el sur, ese sentimiento que tenía en sus entrañas de que las cosas estaban cambiando y el invierno estaba en camino: él amaba todo eso.

Estaba comenzando a descubrir que dentro del tímido chico triste que todo mundo veía, quien incluso yo solía ver, había uno extremadamente apasionado e intenso quien no tomaría cosas tan pequeñas como verlas aromáticas y hojas crujientes por garantizado. Quería aprender más acerca de él. Quería conocerlo. Incluso quería ser su amiga. Así que decidí, justo entonces, que eso se convertiría en mi misión. No presionaría por detalles sobre su enfermedad, sólo me sentaría a escucharlo hablar sobre sus pasiones. Estaría ahí para él en una forma en que nadie lo ha estado y esperaría que fuera suficiente para abrirlo.

Con eso en mente, terminamos el trayecto hacia la Preparatoria de Forks con el aroma de Midsummer's Night impregnado en el aire y el ruido de la torrencial lluvia.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo el segundo capi de esta magnifica historia.<p>

Sobre la historia, se que trata una tematica un poco fuerte para algunas personas, no creo que este de más decir que lo que Edward tiene es un tumor, pero también me siento con la obligación de decirles que tiene un final feliz, aún así no se sientan presionadas a leer, es completamente comprensible si alguien no puede o quiere leerlo.

Debo admitir que en la parte final de este capi estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que dice sobre el Otoño, no se si a alguien más le pase pero para mi también es magico; todo comienza a cambiar, nos prepara para la llegada de la Navidad, se siente una atmosfera diferente, para mi es algo increible.

Mañana actualizo Our Little Man.

Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas! Es bueno que les guste la traducción (:

Besos

Moni!(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer la autora es ItIsRaining, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Compendio de Pensamientos<strong>

**Capitulo 3**

Una semana después de nuestro arreglo, sugerí que Edward se sentara conmigo en el almuerzo. Sabía que Angela lo había estado llevando de la escuela a casa y me imaginé que él estaría más cómodo conociendo dos personas, en lugar de sólo a mí, en la mesa. Me había dado cuenta de que normalmente se sentaba solo.

La cafetería estaba construida en forma circular: la parte de en medio estaba vacía y las mesas se extendían a su alrededor. También había columnas de ladrillo que sostenían el perímetro, las cuales tenían estructuras en forma de banco que sobresalían de los lados. La mayoría de los días, la cafetería se llenaba rápidamente y los retrasados se veían obligados a sentarse ahí. Edward se sentaba ahí cada día, por elección propia asumía por que siempre entraba a la cafetería y se encaminaba directo a las orillas antes de que todas las mesas tuvieran oportunidad de llenarse. Me había dado cuenta de que ocasionalmente alguien se acercaba y hacía un poco de plática con él, pero por lo normal se sentaba solo, de costado en el banco, un sándwich en su regazo, mirando al ladrillo frente a él mientras parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Así que no era de sorprenderse que después de una semana de observar esto decidiera intervenir.

Su respuesta, además de ser extremadamente predecible, fue algo patética.

"No lo se, Bella…" dijo Edward en silencio cuando nos estábamos estacionando.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿A que le tienes miedo?"

Hizo una pausa por un momento. "¿No crees que sería raro? Quiero decir, ni siquiera conozco a tus amigos, además de Angela, supongo."

"¡Ahí tienes! ¿Ves? No será en absoluto raro por que conocerás a Angela _y_ a mí. Además, mis amigos te amarán, sólo dales la oportunidad."

Necesitaba dejar de darles la espalda a las otras personas. Por que yo sabía, simplemente _sabía_ que si él les hablaba, ellos realmente lo amarían. Era imposible no hacerlo. Sus descentrados pensamientos completamente al azar y su contagiosa sonrisa los atraería igual que a mí.

Edward se quedó en silencio unos minutos mirando hacía la escuela a través del parabrisas. Miré su perfil, sus imperfecciones lo hacían tan hermoso; el ligero hueco de su nariz, sus cejas pobladas juntas mientras pensaba, su lleno labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Me pregunté como alguien tan hermoso podría sentirse tan inseguro.

Finalmente, hablo en voz baja. "Realmente no estoy acostumbrado a hacer amigos, Bella. Cuando me enteré del… tumor, deje que todos los míos se fueran."

Esto también explicaba su vacilación de abrirse conmigo al principio. Todavía no había hablado conmigo acerca de ningún detalle sobre su enfermedad, o lo que sea, pero no iba a presionarlo. Edward era el tipo de persona que acudiría a mí cuando estuviera listo para hablar, cuando confiara en mí lo suficiente.

"Edward," dije suavemente. Su cabeza se giro ligeramente a mi dirección.

"Mírame." Lo hizo, sus profundos ojos verdes se veían tristes y derrotados. "Tienes permitido tener amigos. Ellos pueden ayudarte a pasar por esto. Sólo necesitas dejar que las personas vean lo especial que eres."

Absorbió esto y bajo la vista pensando. Espere por unos minutos antes de mirar mi celular, revisando la hora.

"Tenemos que entrar ahora. Depende de ti, ¿bien? Me _encantaría_ si vinieras y te sentaras con nosotros hoy, pero no te obligaré. Piensa en eso, dejaré un asiento vacío para ti a mi lado y eres bienvenido si así lo decides."

Asintió y me miró de nuevo. Sonreí, intentando asegurarle con mi confianza de que estaría bien. Con eso, ambos salimos de la camioneta antes de dirigirnos en direcciones opuestas hacía nuestro primer periodo de clases.

Mis rodillas estaban saltando debajo de la mesa. Miré el reloj de nuevo: 11:55. ¿Dónde estaba? Usualmente llegaba temprano, comía con rapidez, y luego se escurría fuera de la cafetería lo más pronto posible. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había sonado la campana y no había señales de él.

"¡Voy a matarte, mujer!" gritó Alice y agarró mi rodilla para detenerla. "¿Qué te pasa?"

No tuve oportunidad de responder por que Angela llego desde atrás y comenzó a sentarse en el lugar vacío que había a mi lado.

"¡Espera! ¡No te sientes aquí! ¡Lo estoy apartando para alguien!" espeté antes de que mi cerebro pudiera registrarlo.

Angela se veía un poco estupefacta; ella siempre se sentaba a mi lado.

"Es um… es para Edward. Él se va a, bueno, puede que hoy se siente con nosotros."

Sonrió comprendiendo, sabía que a ella le gustaría esto; Angela era del tipo de personas que cuidaba a los demás y odiaba ver a la gente sufrir. Tomó el asiento que estaba junto al vacío y espero por Ben.

Miré alrededor hacía el resto de mis amigos. Todos me estaban mirando. Alice se veía llena de alegría. Vivía absolutamente para hacer amigos. El resto parecía no estar afectados, justo como sabía que estarían, no eran del tipo de los que se preocupaban por quien se sentaba con nosotros, eligiendo vivir sobre el típico drama de la preparatoria sobre acuerdos de lugares. Emmett me dio un guiño antes de girarse hacía Rosalie quien estaba sonriendo amablemente. Jasper puso su brazo alrededor de Alice, intentando calmarla de su repentino estado de emoción. De todos modos, ya habían pasado casi diez minutos del almuerzo, y no creía que Edward se fuera a presentar hoy.

Pero antes de que la idea tuviera tiempo de deprimirme, su larguirucha figura llego a través de las puertas, avanzando con paso tímido en dirección a nuestra mesa. Atrapo mi mirada y le sonreí alentándolo. Dejo su mochila en el suelo junto al lugar vacío y se sentó. Lo miré con más intensidad de la que probablemente requería la situación y estaba sonriendo enormemente, pero no podía evitarlo.

Jasper y Alice habían estado discutiendo ligeramente, sobre algo a mi izquierda, pero Alice levanto la vista cuando Edward se sentó.

"Oye, Edward, ¿crees que el amarillo es un color desagradable para un carro?" le preguntó con honestidad.

Las cejas de él se levantaron y vaciló por un momento, antes de responder seriamente, "Pues, supongo que depende de quien este manejándolo. Si se ajusta a su personalidad o no."

"Yo."

"Entonces diría que el amarillo es perfecto para ti, para nada desagradable," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice sonrió y miró a Jasper quien tenía la cara en la palma de la mano con los codos recargados sobre la mesa.

"Te lo dijeeeee," cantó Alice y extendió la mano. Él puso cinco dólares en su mano.

"Bien jugado, colega," le reconoció Emmett a Edward con un asentimiento. Él musitó un 'gracias'.

"Le dije la misma cosa, pero por supuesta que no me escucharía," dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos antes de sonreírle calidamente a Edward.

Él se relajo visiblemente a mi lado y sobre su espalda miré a Angela quien ya me estaba sonriendo. Sabía que él encajaría aquí.

Como sea, mi emoción duró poco, hasta que Emmett habló por segunda vez.

"Entones, Edward, ¿cuál es el significado de la vida?" lo miré con la boca abierta y Rosalie le pego en el hombro.

Pero Edward se apresuro, inexpresivo, "Uh, tres o C, por así decirlo. Ya que esa parece ser la respuesta de casi todas las preguntas de examen. Eso, o 'para llegar al otro lado'. De todas formas, ¿no es eso de lo que se trata la vida? Todo mundo sólo intentando llegar al otro lado."

Emmett lo miró por un momento. "Eso será, colega," luego, me miró, "Me agrada este chico."

Me encogí de hombros.

El resto de la hora del almuerzo transcurrió sin problemas y yo tenía razón, lo amaron. Mientras miraba a Edward, me sentí afortunada de ser quien trajera a su vida algo tan simple como una amistad. Él necesitaba algo que lo anclara a la realidad y le recordara que no tiene que luchar solo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta lo mucho que me preocupaba por Edward, que no lo dejaría ir sin una lucha de mi parte. Donde quiera que su vida, su futuro, o su enfermedad lo llevara, yo querría seguirlo. El pensamiento me asusto lo suficiente para preguntarme si estaba demasiado metida en esta amistad, pero sabía que él valía la pena, significaba mucho para mí.

Con el éxito de ese día, el resto de la semana siguió una rutina: Edward se sentaba con nosotros, mis amigos hablaban, y él escuchaba. Cuando Edward hablaba, ellos escuchaban.

El viernes Edward estaba en un humor particularmente bueno. Cuando lo recogí en la mañana, casi saltó dentro de la camioneta y cuando le pregunté que le pasaba, se encogió de hombros, "Sólo estoy feliz supongo." Eso fue suficiente para sacarme de mi usual miedo matutino.

En el almuerzo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre y esperamos la llegada de los demás. Jasper llegó primero, choco el puño con Edward y se sentó a comer. Angela y Ben estaban retrasados y me imaginé que realmente no querría saber que estaban haciendo esos dos. Para el tiempo en que el resto del grupo estuvo ahí, ya era medio día y Edward y yo estábamos hambrientos. Nos gustaba esperar a que todos llegaran antes de empezar a comer.

Finalmente, ambos abrimos nuestras respectivas bolsas de papel café. Cuando miré el contenido, me di cuenta de que mi papá había escrito algo en la bolsa de mi sándwich. Parecía una cara sonriente que sacaba la lengua. Me reí en voz alta y se lo enseñé a Edward que soltó unas risitas.

Él tenía su normal sándwich de pavo frente a él, pero lo estaba mirando de un modo extraño.

"¿Esperando a que te de permiso?" le pregunté con tono de broma.

Sonrió torcidamente y finalmente lo levantó. Sin embargo, cuando le dio una pequeña mordida se congeló y supe que algo andaba mal. Su expresión se convirtió a una de pánico y lo siguiente que supe, es que había escapado de su asiento y corrido hacía el baño.

No escuche los gritos preocupados de mis amigos, sólo corrí detrás de él sin pensar, inconscientemente siguiéndolo dentro del baño de hombres.

"¡Edward!" grité.

Escuche el sonido de vomito y miré dentro del primer cubículo encontrándolo en sus rodillas, inclinando sobre el inodoro.

"Estoy… bien," dijo débilmente.

Incluso con mi prisa había recordado agarrar mi mochila. Ahora siempre mantenía una botella de agua dentro, sólo en caso de que Edward la necesitara, pero nunca se lo dije por miedo de avergonzarlo. Saqué la botella y me agaché junto a él en el cubículo.

"Aquí," dije y la abrí para él.

Mientras se enjuagaba la boca saqué algo de papel del lavabo, dándoselo también.

"Gracias," dijo Edward mientras se limpiaba la boca. Se recargó contra un lado de la pared del cubículo y suspiro con pesadez, obviamente exhausto y posiblemente también mortificado.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le pregunté, preocupada. Me incliné hacía él y sentí su frente, que estaba un poco húmeda, pero por lo demás con una temperatura normal.

"Si, es sólo que la comida… no esta de acuerdo conmigo hoy." Suspiro de nuevo.

"¿Fue por el sándwich?"

Asintió. "Fue demasiado." Ni siquiera había comido nada, así que supe que todavía tenía hambre.

"¿Crees que tal vez una sopa o un licuado o algo así pasaría mejor?"

Lo considero por un momento. "Tal vez, pero no tengo dinero para comprar nada. No te preocupes, Bella, estaré bien."

No iba a aceptar eso. "Sólo responde la pregunta, Edward, ¿lo haría?"

"… si," dijo silenciosamente.

"Bien, entonces vamos por una bebida para ti." Se veía a punto de protestar, "No discutas conmigo, Edward, es sólo una maldita bebida, ¿bien?"

Asintió y resopló. "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Qué si _yo_estoy bien? ¿Acabas de vomitar tus tripas y quieres saber si _yo_estoy bien? Desearía que me dejaras cuidarte sin preocuparte tanto, pero aparte de eso ¡si! Edward, realmente tienes tus prioridades fuera-"

"Bella."

"¡Que!"

Se hizo hacía adelante y me abrazó. Real, realmente fuerte. Sus dos brazos envolvieron mi espalda en un torpe abrazo donde ambos todavía estábamos agachados en el suelo. Su cabeza se recargo en mi hombro y gire mi rostro hacía su cuello. Respiré su esencia por unos minutos, olía tan bien, como ropa recién lavada y Edward. Aparentemente, ambos necesitábamos ese abrazo, por que estuvimos así por unos cinco minutos antes de que escucháramos la voz de Jasper.

"Oigan, ¿todo bien?" Nos alejamos y miramos el uno al otro. Edward asintió.

"Si, estamos bien Jazz gracias, saldremos pronto," le dije.

"Bien," dijo simplemente y escuchamos la puerta cerrarse.

Me levanté y le ofrecí la mano a Edward, la tomo para poder ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. Había un poco de cabello enmarañado en su frente y lo alejé de sus ojos.

"Vamos por algo para que comas."

"Bien," dijo con suavidad, sonriendo tímidamente.

Regresamos a la cafetería y nos pusimos en la línea para comprarle un licuado de fresa a Edward, su favorito. Para su beneficio, hubo muy pocas protestas de su parte cuando saqué mi billetera para pagar. Regresamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos donde nuestros amigos estaban esperándonos con preocupación. Después de asegurarles que Edward estaba bien, volvieron a la conversación y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Edward sorbía felizmente de su licuado, el cual se quedó donde se suponía.

Lo miré y él me sonrió con el popote en la boca. Aunque le regrese la sonrisa, estaba preocupada por él. Si su condición estaba empeorando, ¿sus padres se estaban asegurando de que tenía el tratamiento adecuado? No sabía mucho sobre su familia, pero hace un tiempo había escuchado que su papá estaba desempleado y su mamá sólo trabajaba unos días a la semana en el preescolar local. Me pregunté cuando estarían pagando por sus tratamientos, y por la cirugía que supuestamente le habían hecho.

Fue entonces que me hice a la idea de que, aunque Edward nunca estaría de acuerdo si se esteraba, tenía que ayudarlo. Incluso haría donaciones anónimas y las dejaría en sobres en su porche si eso era necesario. Incluso algo tan simple como asegurarme de que comiera. Todo lo que sabía es que cuando miraba su infantil rostro, con el ceño fruncido y sorbiendo del licuado con concentración, me preguntaba: por él, ¿Cómo podría no valer la pena?

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, me encanta que Bella sea así de fuerte y este dispuesta a ayudarlo, aún antes de amarlo :)<p>

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y alertas! ^^ Ya saben, si quieren mandarle algun mensaje a la autora nada mas me avisan

Besos

Moni!(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ItIsRaining, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Compendio de Pensamientos<strong>

**Capitulo 4**

Al inicio del último periodo de la escuela las flores brotaban de los árboles y el césped estaba de un extraño color verde profundo similar al color de los ojos de Edward, casi un azul verdoso en apariencia. El aire primaveral golpeaba los terrenos de la preparatoria donde me encontraba sentada en una banca con Angela después de clases. Ella estaba recostada hacia atrás sobre sus codos, con el rostro hacía el sol, absorbiendo su inusual aparición. Yo miraba sus párpados cerrados.

"¿Ang?"

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Edward se ve… bien cuando lo llevas a casa? Quiero decir, ¿crees que es feliz?" pregunté.

Se sentó y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir.

"Si, si creo. Me refiero a que, no hablamos mucho, ¿sabes? Ambos somos muy silenciosos, pero él parece ser diferente contigo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sonrió y rodó un poco los ojos. "Sólo estoy diciendo que ustedes dos actúan mucho como si fueran las únicas dos personas en la habitación cuando están juntos."

Absorbí su observación por un momento, si saber que hacer con ello. "Oh… ¿ustedes no hablan nada de nada? Hay que hacerlo sentir cómodo, Ang," medio bromeé.

"No, no. Hablamos. Hablamos sobre nuestros amigos y otras cosas pero más que nada él habla sobre… bueno, sobre ti." Me miró.

"¿Sobre mí? ¿Por qué?" pregunté con incredulidad.

Angela se encogió de hombros. "No lo se, Bella. Usualmente, me pregunta algo sobre ti, una cosa lleva a otra, y lo siguiente que sabes es que pasamos todo el tiempo hablando de ti."

Realmente no estaba segura de que responder a eso, pero no podía pretender que no estaba contenta. Además, el también era todo en lo que yo pensaba.

Hacía casi un año que yo había estado trabajando en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad llamado The Lodge. Durante la temporada de primavera, por alguna razón, los negocios siempre iban asombrosamente lentos y aceptaban voluntarios para servir dispuestos a tomar menos horas hasta el verano. Rápidamente me ofrecí de voluntaria, esperando que tal vez esto abriera la posibilidad de llevar a Edward también de la escuela a la casa a la vez que le quitaba esa responsabilidad a Angela.

Cuando le platique sobre mi idea a ella, acepto con una sonrisa de complicidad y una críptica declaración. "Sólo espera a que él venga a ti, Bella," había dicho.

Con eso, se puso de pie y palmeo mi cabeza cuando se iba, dejándome para esperar a Edward hasta que terminaran sus clases. Cuando lo localicé cruzando la explanada, sus pasos vacilaron y se veía un poco confundido, al verme esperando en el normal lugar de Angela, pero entonces sonrió y camino rápidamente hacía mí.

"De ahora en adelante yo te llevaré a casa," dije con mucha naturalidad.

Él todavía estaba sonriendo. "¿Si?"

"Si," dije, también sonriendo. Incliné la cabeza en dirección al estacionamiento, indicándole que debía seguirme.

Miré a Edward mientras caminábamos. "¿Estas libre por algunas horas?"

"Uh, si," frunció el ceño y miró en mi dirección, "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, es que vas a venir a mi casa."

Se rió un poco y saco su celular.

"Eso no será necesario," sus ojos se agrandaron y sus cejas se alzaron, "ya le llame a tu mamá y le pedí permiso."

Aparentemente, había alcanzado su límite de presuntuosas declaraciones de Bella por día por que dejo de caminar y se me quedo viendo, estupefacto. Cuando me di cuenta también me detuve y le regrese la mirada.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres maravillosa, Bella," dijo, y entonces se rió con más fuerza y libertad de la que jamás lo había escuchado reírse. El sonido de su risa me hizo querer reír también, y lo hice. Cuando terminamos de reírnos como idiotas en medio de la explanada, nos miramos el uno al otro. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

"Vamos a casa," le dije.

Después de que nos subimos a la camioneta, conecte mi iPod a los altavoces. Él me sonrió, igualmente encantado de poder usarlo, ya que no eran las seis y media de la mañana.

"Bella, ¿Cuál es tu género favorito de música?" preguntó de repente.

Lo miré extrañada y luego me reí un poco. "Vas a pensar que soy realmente rara."

"Ha. Pruébame."

"Ugh, bien. Me gusta um, bueno, la música de las películas, supongo."

Edward me miró por unos momentos. "Eso te queda."

"¿Por qué?"

"En realidad no se. Supongo que es por que las películas son muy dramáticas, ¿sabes?" lo miré, fingiendo estar insultada. "¡No, no! Eso salió mal. Definitivamente no eres dramática, pero pones todo tu esfuerzo en cada pequeña cosa que haces. Creo que tu elección de música refleja eso."

Me quede en silencio por unos minutos. "Deberías escribir un libro, Edward."

Se rió. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

No sabía como explicar el flujo único de su mente que salía con naturalidad de él. "Piensas en las cosas de forma diferente que las otras personas. Sin mencionar que todos tus pensamientos salen en extraños momentos al azar," dije.

"Tal vez escriba algo," musitó, "como un compendio."

"Un Compendio de Pensamientos por Edward Cullen."

Me miró con una ceja alzada. Pasaron casi cinco segundos antes de que ambos estalláramos en incontrolables risas por segunda vez en el día.

Llegamos a mi casa casi diez minutos después. Cuando Edward salió de la camioneta, miro a su alrededor hacía el camino de entrada.

"Tu papá no esta en casa, ¿no?" preguntó.

Me reí. "No, lo siento, pero hoy no podrás conocer al jefe. Charlie no estará en casa hasta las seis."

Pretendió no sentirse aliviado y fracaso.

Subimos las escaleras hacía mi habitación y lance una superficial mirada alrededor antes de abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar. Mi habitación era pequeña con una tradicional cama puesta contra la pared, un escritorio a un lado, y un armario en la pared de enfrente. Estaba pintada de un suave azul y había varias fotos y posters colgados en las paredes. Edward estaba de pie junto a mi cama y miro alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Wow," dijo suavemente.

"Lo se, es pequeña, pero me gusta de esta manera. Más a mi estilo, supongo," dije, repentinamente insegura.

"No, me encanta. Se… siente como tu," dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Le sonreí. Edward me había dicho hace tiempo que sabía tocar el piano, aunque cuando lo menciono, tuve la sensación de que ya no tocaba mucho, por alguna razón que no explico. Me dijo que había tomado lecciones y solía ser bastante bueno; la señora Cullen incluso solía meterlo en competencias. En cualquier caso, la pasión que todavía sentía por ello podía oírse en su voz.

La razón por la que lo traje aquí arriba estaba colocada en la esquina izquierda más alejada de mi cuarto.

Cuando tenía ocho años fue cuando descubrí mi amor por la música. Mis padres me llevaban a ver películas y cuando llegaba a casa tarareaba la música por el resto de la noche, habiendo nacido con alguna habilidad para recordar las notas después de haberlas escuchado sólo una vez. Era mi talento especial, en cierta manera. Cuando mis abuelos se enteraron de mi interés en la música, usaron esa Navidad como una oportunidad para comprarme mi primer teclado. Lo tocaba tanto después de eso que, eventualmente, terminé rompiendo algunas de las teclas en mis intentos de tocar la música de El Extraño Mundo de Jack lo mejor que podía una niña de diez años quien no había tomado ni una sola lección. Inmediatamente me enviaron el teclado que ahora estaba en mi habitación una semana después de eso, cortesía de mis abuelos.

Tome la mano de Edward y lo guíe hacía el piano. Cuando lo miro, su expresión se volvió melancólica y una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro. Se quedo mirándolo por unos minutos, sólo de pie ahí.

"¿Te gustaría sentarte?" hice un gesto hacía el improvisado banco que había enfrente. Obedeció, pero se sentó en la orilla. Pasó su mano a lo largo de las teclas y finalmente habló. "No sabía que tocabas," dijo con suavidad, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

Resoplé. "No en realidad," dije sentándome a su lado, "quiero decir, jugueteo un poco a veces, pero no soy muy buena. Nunca tome una sola lección."

Edward se giro hacía mi en el banco, sus ojos grandes y muy, muy verdes. Su expresión se hizo suplicante. "¿Tocarías para mi, Bella?" preguntó silenciosamente.

Vacilé. Esta era una parte de mi vida que mantenía en silencio. Muy pocas personas conocían mi extraño talento; ni siquiera mis amigos eran conscientes de ello aparte de Angela y Alice.

"¿Por favor?" susurró, su rostro cerca del mío.

Asentí y luego suspire profundamente, poniendo las manos en las teclas. Toque la primera cosa que me llego a la mente, una de mis favoritas que me hizo llorar después de habérmela aprendido por oído. Recordaba haberme esclavizado al piano durante horas por un día, determinada a hacerlo perfecto porque sabía que podría ser algo absolutamente hermoso cuando se tocaba únicamente en el piano, y tenía razón. Cerré los ojos y deje que la música guiara mis manos, las notas llenando mi silenciosa habitación. Toque por Edward, por su silenciosa fuerza y su inquebrantable perseverancia. Toque por todo por lo que él había pasado, silenciosamente dedicándole esta canción a su valentía.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio durante la canción, mirando mis manos y ocasionalmente mirando de lado mi rostro. Cuando termine, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Él fue el primero en hablar.

"Me enteré del tumor hace un año," dijo tranquilamente, "tenía horribles migrañas y al final mi mamá me llevo al doctor. Cuando salieron los resultados de los rayos X, nos mostraron donde estaba y dijeron que necesitaba una cirugía, pero yo todavía no podía creerlo. Difícilmente me ponía enfermo, y era tan feliz y solamente… quince años. _Quince_," su voz se rompió.

Me acerqué más a él en el banco y tome su mano en la mía. Levanto la mirada para verme y asentí para que continuara. Al parecer ya que yo había compartido una especial parte intima de mi misma con él, él quería hacer lo mismo. Así que lo hizo.

Edward me contó sobre la primera cirugía que había tenido, el miedo casi palpable en su voz. Después de la operación, los primeros ataques comenzaron a suceder en momentos al azar y lo pusieron bajo medicación por eso. Cuando todavía no pudieron controlarlo, tomaron otros rayos X sólo para descubrir si el tumor había vuelto a crecer, o no fue correctamente removido y se requería otra cirugía cerebral. Fue en ese tiempo en que despidieron a su papá del hospital. Poco después encontró otro trabajo en Port Angeles, pero el viaje era largo y sólo lo necesitaban tres veces a la semana. Los pocos ingresos que su madre recibía del preescolar tampoco eran suficientes para cubrir la segunda cirugía, así que Edward la pago él mismo con el dinero que había heredado de su abuelo y la pequeña cantidad que había juntado cuando estuvo trabajando en el mercado local. Tuvo que abandonarlo después de la primera cirugía cuando su tiempo de recuperación excedió el máximo tiempo de ausencia. Como sea, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar cuando las convulsiones de Edward se detuvieron, asumieron que era a causa de las medicinas, por lo que poco a poco comenzaron a quitárselas con la esperanza de que su cuerpo se adaptara y se controlaría solo. Eso fue hasta hace unas semanas, cuando sufrió su primer ataque en cuatro meses. Ahora, explicó, estaba de regreso con las medicinas y abierto a la posibilidad de otra cirugía si descubrían que el tumor había regresado, para que no se hiciera canceroso. Sin embargo, esta ya no la podían pagar. Me dijo que tocar el piano ya era agotador para él. Muchas veces sus manos se acalambraban a mitad de la canción y sus brazos se cansaban de estar levantados.

Me quede tan callada como lo había estado mientras tocaba, con lágrimas amenazando en caer. Me controlé y apreté su mano cuando termino. Suspiro pesadamente, como suspiraría alguien con el peso del mundo en sus hombros, y mi corazón se apretó.

"¿Tocarías de nuevo?" susurró muy suavemente.

Y porque probablemente nunca sería capaz de negarle nada, lo hice. Esta vez, cuando terminé la canción, lo miré, directo a los ojos.

Estaba llorando en silencio. Sus profundos ojos verdes estaban vidriosos y unas cuantas lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas. No hizo movimiento alguno para limpiarlas mientras me miraba, así que lo hice por él. Cuando su rostro estuvo seco y mi manga estaba mojada con sus lágrimas, mantuve mi palma donde estaba: puesta suavemente sobre su cálida mejilla, con reverencia.

No pensé en lo que paso después, sólo actúe. No pude evitarlo. Simplemente se veía demasiado hermoso sentado en el banco del piano junto a mí, con sus ojos brillantes y su labio inferior temblando ligeramente. Me incliné hacía adelante y lo besé. Justo en los labios. Cuando jadeó, me asusté por que, repentinamente, lo que Angela me había dicho antes tuvo sentido. Ella no quería que yo lo presionara para ir más lejos, demasiado pronto. "Sólo espera a que él venga a ti, Bella." Y aquí estaba yo, besándolo sin decir palabra. Me alejé rápidamente.

"Lo siento."

Edward no contestó. Se quedo sentado con una expresión de sorpresa, los ojos como platos.

"Hazlo de nuevo," susurró.

Vacilé, confundida. Cuando me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio, tome su rostro en mis manos de nuevo antes de inclinarme lentamente para darle un beso de verdad esta vez. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Mis propios ojos se cerraron cuando nuestros labios se conectaron una vez más. Esta vez, me regreso el beso y su mano se levanto hacía la parte trasera de mi cuello para sostenerme contra él. Mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos, sentí su otra mano posarse en la parte baja de mi espalda. Moví mis manos hacía su cabello y suavemente toque la larga cicatriz vertical que tenía en el cuero cabelludo mientras el suspiraba dentro de mi boca. Cuando nos apartamos ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad a pesar de la brevedad del beso.

Sonrió ampliamente y se mordió el labio inferior… lo que me hizo querer morderlo yo. Pero recordé que Edward y yo todavía teníamos tarea que hacer y yo tenía que hacer la cena antes de que Charlie llegara a casa, así que sugerí una actividad perfectamente normal.

"¿Te importaría estudiar conmigo, Edward?" le pregunté educadamente, un poco burlona.

Sonrió y asintió. "Mucho," dijo y se movió para levantar su mochila del suelo.

Y entonces nos sentamos en mi cama e hicimos nuestra tarea hasta las cinco, cuando tuve que llevarlo a casa, perfectamente contentos con sólo disfrutar la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, mientras descansaba allí a su lado, no pude evitar preguntarme si podría manejar una relación más intima con él. Él era el mejor amigo que alguna vez había tenido, y me inquietaba que yo ya me preocupaba tanto por él que mi corazón se rompería si algo le pasaba. Pero fue inútil. La atracción que sentía era demasiado grande y yo ya estaba muy metida en esto, no podría separarme de él si lo intentaba.

Levanté la vista hacía él. Sonrió torcidamente y asintió, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Así que simplemente me deje enamorarme de él, tan lejos como era capaz de enamorarme, por que yo lo quería a él y él me quería a mí, y a veces, eso tenía que ser suficiente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, sobra decir que este capitulo es por mucho uno de mis favoritos, sobre todo por la frase del final.<p>

La canción que ItIsRaining (la autora) toco en realidad para Grant (Edward) fue la de New Divide de Linkin Park, aquí esta un link de la canción que, aunque no es la versión que ella toco, es similar y les puede ayudar para darse una idea:

http:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=DDOYkwHYu_s

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Besos

Moni!(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ItIsRaining, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Compendio de Pensamientos<strong>

"Edster."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué demonios estas comiendo?" Emmett estaba mirando el sándwich de Edward como si el _sándwich_ fuera a comérselo a _él_.

Rosalie lo golpeó en la nuca.

"Es un sándwich de aguacate."

"¿En serio?" pregunté con emoción. Asintió. Me acerqué y le di una mordida del lado donde lo estaba sosteniendo. Edward se me quedo viendo, horrorizado.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté con la boca llena de sándwich.

Levantó una ceja.

"¡Es mi favorito!" intenté defenderme pero él se estaba doblando de la risa.

"¿Tu también, B? No se como es que se pueden comer esa cosa. Es basura," dijo Emmett, horrorizado.

Edward se recuperó e hizo hacía atrás la mano donde sostenía el sándwich, como protegiéndolo de los comentarios de Emmett.

"Bueno, esos son deliciosos y buenos para ti." Declaró, señalando el panque de chocolate de Emmett; la mitad estaba en su boca y estaba masticando la otra mitad. "Pero, ¿sabías que los aguacates también son conocidos por ser afrodisíacos?" Emmett dejo de masticar.

"Dame una mordida."

"De ninguna manera, hombre. Es _basura_." Sonrió triunfantemente y Alice se rió.

"El chocolate también es afrodisíaco," se defendió.

"Eso difícilmente califica como chocolate de verdad, Em," intervino Jasper. Edward asintió estando de acuerdo y luego se metió lo que quedaba del sándwich a la boca, sonriendo.

Los ojos de Emmett pasaron de Jasper a Edward y luego de regreso a su panque unas cuantas veces antes de ponerse de pie abruptamente de la mesa y caminar para tirarlo a la basura.

Me reí histéricamente cuando regreso, viendo como Edward intentaba masticar la mitad del sándwich.

"¿También tú, Bella?" preguntó Emmett, sintiéndose insultado.

Me encogí de hombros e incliné la cabeza hacía Edward, quien se sonrojo por la atención, como si fuera capaz de estar en desacuerdo con él. Emmett se encogió de hombros, entendiendo. Me incliné y acaricie la parte trasera del cuello de Edward, un gesto que había aprendido lo relajaba, feliz de que pudo comerse todo su lonche sin que volviera a aparecer.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo problemas, unas cuantas semanas al menos. Tenía la esperanza de que esta mejora en su salud ganaría impulso y que tal vez no necesitaría de otra cirugía. Incluso se veía más sano por fuera. Su cabello tenía más brillo y ese color cobre se veía más profundo, sus ojos brillaban más, y su piel resplandecía un poco más de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

Alice se veía positivamente mareada sobre nuestro pequeño intercambio. Ella era del tipo que festejaba las relaciones de otras personas. Nos miró a Edward y a mí, sonriendo como loca y juntando las manos bajo su barbilla.

La ignoré, rodando los ojos, y me gire hacía Edward.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunté silenciosamente.

Suspiro profundamente y me miro a los ojos. "Estoy bien, Bella. Me siento bien. Mejor que bien."

Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a esto. Había tomado el hábito de asegurarme que estaba bien cada cierto tiempo, pero algunas veces me tenía que contener por que no quería actuar como su madre.

"De hecho, tengo una pregunta para ti," dijo de repente.

"¿Cuál?"

"Pues, ¿tienes planes después de la escuela?"

"Nop. Hoy no trabajo."

Sonrió de alegría. "¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?"

Por fuera me mantuve en calma, pero por dentro estaba rebosando de felicidad. Había estado esperando por esto. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que le mostré a él mi casa, mi habitación, mi vida. Sabía que le tomaría más tiempo a Edward abrirse conmigo, pero difícilmente podía esperar para ver su casa y donde pasaba su tiempo. Realmente quería saber todo sobre él.

"¡Seguro! Suena divertido." Sonrió enormemente.

Acompañé a Edward a su clase de matemáticas después del almuerzo, como siempre. Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer ya que detestaba trigonometría. Bueno, eso era lo que me decía a mi misma. Sin embargo, sabía que él lo disfrutaba. Pasábamos cada mañana y cada tarde, cada almuerzo, y los ratos al azar que teníamos entre clases juntos, y aún así no era tiempo suficiente.

Nos detuvimos en el pequeño hueco que había entre los casilleros afuera del salón.

Suspiro con felicidad. "Estoy realmente emocionado de que vayas a venir esta noche," admitió.

Me reí. "Yo también." Un lado de su boca me regreso la sonrisa.

Me puse de puntillas para envolver los brazos en su cuello. Se agachó a mi altura y me regreso el abrazo. Inhale profundamente, antes de tener que ir al resto de las clases sin verlo. Nuestro abrazo duro unos minutos antes de vernos forzados a separarnos e ir a clases.

Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento después de la escuela. Me di cuenta de un regular ritmo en sus pasos, lo que traicionaba su emoción. Todavía estábamos sonriendo cuando nos subimos a mí camioneta e hice el familiar recorrido hacía su casa, esta ocasión estacionando de verdad en el camino de entrada.

La casa de los Cullen era realmente abierta con ciertos muebles que estaban cuidadosamente acomodados para sugerir que era cada habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas en varias tonalidades de verde y azul bajito. Era pequeña, pero hermosa, casi como una antigüedad. Se sentía como una casa en la que viviría una familia fuerte.

La señora Cullen estaba mezclando algo en la cocina cuando entramos. Una rápida mirada al mostrador me mostró una colorida serie de frutas y vegetales. Edward caminó hacía su madre y le puso una mano en la espalda. Ella saltó y gritó, apagando la licuadora. Se giró riendo y vi a Edward en esa risa. Estaba usando un viejo delantal y por lo que se veía, era muy necesario. Todos los colores del arco iris estaban salpicados al azar en la parte de enfrente.

Cuando se recuperó del ataque de risas, golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Edward.

"Debiste decirme que íbamos a tener compañía, Edward. ¡Casi me matan del susto!" Dijo animadamente, "¡Hola, Bella!" avanzó unos pasos y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Hola, señora Cullen. Lo siento, no era nuestra intención asustarla."

"¡Oh, olvídalo! Tú no tienes la culpa del comportamiento de mi hijo," dijo en tono de broma, mirando a Edward con una ceja alzada.

"Oye, fue una decisión de último minuto," dijo con las manos alzadas.

Ella bufo e incluso lo hizo sonar con clase. "Bueno, estoy haciendo licuados, o al menos intentándolo. ¿Están interesados?" me miró.

"Suena delicioso."

Edward y yo nos sentamos en la barra para desayunar frente a donde estaba trabajando la señora Cullen. Él se acercó a mí y me dijo sobre sus escapadas de la cocina sobre el ruido de la licuadora. Aparentemente, la señora Cullen era una cocinera muy aventurera, y eso era decirlo poco. En una ocasión, intentó inventar una salsa de pesto con lo que tenía en la cocina, pero de alguna forma se le olvidó que el aceite de oliva era vital y en su lugar uso aceite vegetal. En teoría, no era una mala suposición para sustituir, sin embargo, se puede imaginar el sabor que debieron tener los resultados. Edward hizo un fuerte sonido de arcadas cuando rememoró el evento y al parecer su madre lo escuchó sobre el ruido.

"¿Qué pasa, Ed?" gritó.

"¡Se ve rico mamá!"

Me estaba riendo tanto que tuve que esconderme debajo del mostrador para no delatarlo.

Cuando los licuados estuvieron 'listos', la señora Cullen sirvió un poco en tres vasos. Puso dos enfrente de Edward y de mí, y me miro con nervios. Me reí cuando puse el popote entre mis labios. Sabía sorprendentemente bien. Alguna clase de mezcla de mango-piña con dios-sabe-que-más-hay-en-ese-mostrador. Tarareó en aprobación cuando lo probó ella misma.

"Vaya, esta realmente bueno, señora Cullen, ¿de que es?" pregunté, en verdad sentía curiosidad.

Puso una mano en su barbilla, pensando. "Bueno, tenía, piña, plátano, mango, manzana verde…" se interrumpió, "¡Oh, sí, y calabacín!"

La miré dubitativamente antes de componerme y sonreír. Edward estaba mirando su bebida con dudas. Nunca dudaría de su vacilación por las comidas de su madre de nuevo.

Cuando Edward y yo le agradecimos e hicimos plática suficiente para ser considerado aceptable, él anuncio que quería darme un recorrido por la casa. Dimos vueltas y señaló varias habitaciones, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a la parte alta de las escaleras podría decir que es aquí a donde realmente quería llevarme. Su habitación estaba del lado derecho, al final del pasillo.

Hizo una pausa cuando entramos. "Uh, esta es la mía," anunció.

Era muy simple. Las paredes eran verde menta y las cortinas eran de un ligero material blanco, las cuales enmarcaban dos enormes ventanas del lado contrario, mostrando una hermosa vista de la reserva forestal que había detrás de la casa. Había una pequeña cama en el lado izquierdo y varios discos y libros estaban dispersados en ella.

Me senté en la cama mientras Edward se daba la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Incluso sin la luz del pasillo, su habitación era increíblemente brillante por las ventanas. Sonreí para mí. Edward necesitaba una habitación como esta, un lugar feliz y tranquilo con motones de luz.

Se sentó frente a mí en la cama y sonrió. Entonces su expresión se hizo un poco triste y su cabeza decayó, sumido en sus pensamientos. Puse mi mano en un lado de su cara y la levanté.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté silenciosamente.

Pensó por unos momentos más.

"Bella, en unas semanas, ya no necesitaré que me lleves a la escuela," susurró.

Era algo en lo que yo ya había pensado con la llegada del verano. "Lo se."

Sus cejas se fruncieron. "Es… quiero decir has – "

Moví mis dedos para cubrir sus suaves labios.

"Todo lo que significa para mí es que voy a empezar a hacer viajes aquí más seguido. Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?"

Bajo la vista a sus manos mientras respondía, "Quiero eso." Me miró por debajo de sus pestañas, buscando mi aprobación.

"Yo también." Susurré, "Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, Edward. Quiero estar contigo," declaré. Pero yo ya no podía encaminarlo a sus respuestas, si él también quería estar conmigo, quería que él me lo dijera sin que yo interviniera.

Edward no respondió. En lugar de eso, se inclinó hacía adelante en la cama y se apoyó a cada lado de mis piernas. Lenta, tan lentamente que casi me rindo y me pego contra él, acerco su rostro al mío. Se quedó en un lado de mi boca por unos momentos y no lo presione, sólo disfrutaba de la cercanía que teníamos. Presionó un pequeño beso que apenas fue en ese lugar antes de llevar su mano a mi cintura y deslizar sus labios finalmente sobre los míos. Hice un pequeño ruido en el fondo de mi garganta y él inhalo el sonido. Puse una mano en un costado de su cuello y él se estremeció por mi toque. La otra mano fue dibujando hasta llegar a su costado rodeando su espalda y presionándolo más cerca de mí. Podía sentir el roce de sus pestañas en mi mejilla y el latido de su corazón en su pecho presionado contra el mío. Me acercó aún más mientras nuestros labios aún se movían contra los del otro. Él abrió la boca y yo hice lo mismo y de alguna forma nuestros besos se convirtieron en besos de verdad. Nos acostamos en la cama, con él sobre mí y nuestra respiración se hizo laboriosa, pero nuestros besos se hicieron más lentos. Deslizó sus labios sobre mi mandíbula y bajo por mi cuello, y mis manos fueron a la parte trasera de su cuello y dentro de su cabello, queriendo tocarlo en todos lados. Besó mi clavícula antes de deslizar su cuerpo hacía abajo sobre el mío y enterrar su rostro en mi estómago, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi torso. Podía sentir su cálida respiración a través de la tela de mi camiseta. Lo deje estar así por un rato, ambos necesitábamos el contacto, y disfrutando la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Eventualmente, comencé a quererlo de nuevo y pase mi mano sobre su espalda y cuello para persuadirlo de que regresara a mí. Levantó la vista y jale sus brazos mientras me deslizaba hacía abajo para estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible. Empuje uno de sus hombros, haciéndolo recostarse y me puse sobre él. Besé a lo largo de su cuello y detrás de su oreja, e hizo un pequeño sonido de placer. Pero sabía que eventualmente tendría que detenernos, así que me aleje unos centímetros de su rostro y sólo me que viéndolo. Estaba respirando pesadamente y me recordé a mí misma ser más cuidadosa con él en el futuro. Presioné un beso más contra sus labios antes de quitarme de encima de él y acomodarme en su costado. Enterró el rostro en mi cabello y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Más que nada," susurró, respondiendo mi declaración de antes. Nos quedamos acostados así por unas horas bajo el pretexto de estar estudiando en su habitación.

Alrededor de las ocho, decidí que debería llegar a casa antes de la hora en que se suponía llegaba Charlie. Edward me encaminó hacía afuera y pasamos junto a sus padres, riendo silenciosamente y compartiendo la cena en la cocina.

"¡Gracias de nuevo por el licuado, señora Cullen!" le dije.

"¡Oh, Bella! Una cosa más," dijo con emoción, levantándose de su sitio y apurándose hacía mí. "Quería preguntarte algo. Es que Edward celebra su cumpleaños el mes que viene." Él la interrumpió con un gemido, "Ignóralo. Y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir, ¡y celebrar con nosotros! Normalmente sólo tenemos una pequeña cena, pero sería más divertido si estas aquí."

Me giré para verlo, perpleja, antes de responder, "¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"Bien, genial. Bella tiene que irse ya, ¡digan adiós!" Edward tomo mi mano y comenzó a jalarme hacía la puerta.

"¡Hola, Bella! ¡Gusto en conocerte!" el señor Cullen, un rubio atractivo, alto y sucio, dijo desde la cocina.

"¡Gusto en conocerlo también!" dije riéndome mientras Edward me jalaba el brazo.

"Bien, bien fastidioso," le dije y lo deje que me llevara hasta la puerta.

Cuando estuvimos afuera, bajo la velocidad a un paso anormalmente lento como si no quisiera llegar a mi camioneta. Así que me puse enfrente y utilice nuestros brazos todavía agarrados para jalarlo hasta que llegamos a un lado de la camioneta. Me recargue contra la puerta del conductor y empuje sus hombros hasta que su cuerpo estaba a ras del mío y lo besé una última vez. Este beso fue lento y profundo. Su lengua buscó la mía y frotamos la una contra la otra hasta que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos a la vista de la casa. Se hizo hacía atrás, riéndose ligeramente. Besé su mejilla y abrí la puerta antes de meterme y bajar la ventana, era una noche hermosa. Él cerró la puerta y se inclinó por otro beso.

"Lo siento, no puedo detenerme," dijo, riéndose.

Me reí con él por que yo tampoco podía detenerme y segura de que no quería. Me asomé por la ventana y deje otro beso en sus ahora rojos labios.

"Buenas noches, Edward," susurré contra su piel.

Se rió. "Buenas noches."

Puse la camioneta en reversa y me alejé unos metros antes de detenerme y gritarle a la retirada figura de Edward.

"¡Oye!"

Él se giro, viéndose divertido.

"Debes estar listo veinte minutos más temprano mañana," dije simplemente, y me alejé manejando, sonriendo para mí misma.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! Lamento el retraso, pero había estado ocupada. Ya salí de vacaciones, pero dificilmente he descansado, quería primero actualizar las traducciones, ahora que ya estan las tres me tomare unos días para olvidarme de todo y la siguiente semana vuelvo a actualizar n.n<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente es el cumpleaños de Edward.

Las que lean Our Little Man, recuerden que ya subí el outtake que les había dicho, es el capitulo extendido de Reconectando Parte 2, y es sólo un outtake, no hay más.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, no pude contestarlos por que FF me decía que había un error, pero si que los leí todos.

Besos

Moni!(:


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ItItRaining, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Compendio de Pensamientos<strong>

**Capitulo 6**

¿Conoces ese sentimiento cuando estas besando a alguien, y de repente lo único que necesitas es sentir su peso sobre ti? No estoy segura, pero creo que esa necesidad viene de algún tipo de respuesta profundamente emocional hacía esa persona más que a un instinto físico que tenemos. En cualquier caso, no es algo conveniente desearlo cuando estas atrapado en los confines de la cabina de una camioneta.

Hace casi un año, en mi segundo año para ser exactos, había estado caminando alrededor de la periferia de la escuela esperando a que mi papá me recogiera. Me encontré a mi misma en un gran parche de bosque junto al sur, directamente detrás de la preparatoria. Si caminas sólo unos metros más, encontrarás el lugar que los estudiantes de ecología intentaron hacer un jardín artístico. Había un estanque natural de unos cuatro pies de ancho del lado derecho y habían plantado una gran variedad de coloridas flores silvestres a su alrededor, las cuales se habían extendido al resto del espacio. El jardín era de forma ovalada y largo, piedras brillantes se habían colocado metódicamente a su alrededor para agregar vibra al 'jardín secreto'.

El día siguiente de mi encuentro con sus padres, lleve a Edward allí. Lo recogí temprano esa mañana sin explicarle la razón.

"Bella, tenemos escuela en 45 minutos, sólo para que sepas."

"Cálmate experto, llegarás a tiempo."

Todavía tenía esa divertida expresión de dolor en el rostro. Me reí en voz alta y agarré su mano de su regazo, levantando el dorso hacía mis labios en un gesto muy caballeresco.

"Sólo quiero mostrarte algo. Esta junto a la escuela, lo prometo."

Condujimos alrededor de la parte trasera de la preparatoria y estacioné con la camioneta de frente a los árboles. Guíe a Edward hacía el bosque de la mano.

El cielo estaba nublado ese día, pero todavía podías ver el sol detrás de las nubes, creando un sutil efecto de brillo. El estanque brillaba débilmente y las flores se mecían con la brisa.

"Wow," respiró Edward.

"Lo se. ¿Sabías que esto estaba aquí?"

"No, nunca había estado aquí atrás. Creo que casi nadie." Perfecto.

"Es hermoso, ¿no?"

"Si," susurró.

Y entonces tuvimos que besarnos por que era hermoso, y él era hermoso, y era un hermoso día, lo cual sólo significaba que no estaba lloviendo, pero eso no viene al caso.

Nos besamos hasta que no pudimos seguir y nos acostamos en la suave hierba bajo nosotros. Cuando me cansé de se incapaz de poder envolver por completo mis brazos a su alrededor por la posición de costado en la que nos encontrábamos, jalé sus hombros hasta que final, _finalmente_ rodó sobre mí. Mi error fue el pequeño gemido que se me escapo cuando eso sucedió. Se congeló y se alejó para verme.

"¿Estas bien?" él respiraba con dificultad.

"Si, no. Si, estoy bien. Puedes… puedes sólo… necesito que te quedes así por un segundo," finalmente espeté.

Se rió un poco. "Bien."

Envolví mis brazos en su torso y lo apreté contra mí tan fuerte como podía, sintiendo la longitud de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Exhalo con fuerza y recargo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello mientras lo sostenía. Subí y baje mis manos por su espalda, ocasionalmente enterrándolas en su cabello y enredé nuestras piernas juntas. Cuando tuve lo que necesitaba, suspire y me recargue de nuevo contra la hierba.

"Lo siento, es sólo que…" me detuve, insegura del por que me estaba disculpando.

Sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "Esta bien. Lo entiendo, yo también lo necesito a veces," dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Si?"

"Si."

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. "¿Por qué crees que es eso?"

"No estoy segura," susurré, pero estaba mintiendo. Estaba bastante segura de que sabía exactamente lo que era. Había estado en la esquina de mi mente desde hacía un tiempo, pero entonces, estando acostada en la suave hierba con él en mis brazos, estaba casi segura de que amaba a Edward.

Decir que tenía miedo del sentimiento habría sido una subestimación. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo sacar el tema del amor con él. Al principio estaba tan vacilante de abrirse conmigo, mucho menos de aceptar mis profundos y estables sentimientos por él. Más que nada, sin embargo, estaba aterrorizada por que quería que él también me amara.

Sus gentiles besos a lo largo de mi cuello me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me pregunté que habría estado pasando por su mente que los causo. Una idea se me ocurrió y necesitaba ver su rostro para confirmarlo.

Pero estaba equivocada, cuando empuje su cabeza para poder ver sus ojos, no pude descifrar la expresión en su rostro. Era intensa y me hizo sentir excitada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Quería que fuera amor. Le di un beso con rudeza, esperando que él entendiera.

Gimió por la sensación y me regreso el beso con fervor, hundiendo una de sus manos en mi cabello y dejando que la otra se deslizara por mi espalda hasta que se detuvo en la piel que estaba expuesta sobre la cintura de mis jeans. Jadeé en su boca y de repente, oh, necesitaba tocarlo por todos lados. Mis manos fueron a su pecho y sentí la ligera musculatura bajo su camisa. Las bajé hacía su estómago y luego de regreso a sus pectorales unas cuantas veces antes de deslizarlas bajo su camisa y tocar su piel desnuda. Ambos hicimos sonidos de placer y dejamos que nuestras manos exploraran el uno al otro mientras nos besábamos y todo era tan bueno hasta que me di cuenta que él estaba jadeando con desesperación en mi boca.

"Lo siento, lo siento, ¿estas bien?"

"Si, yo sólo, oh, mmmm…" jadeó.

Dejé que se bajara de mí y se recostará sobre la hierba. Su pecho jadeaba con su pesada respiración, cerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro hacía el cielo, con una sonrisa serena fija en él.

"¿Demasiado?" le pregunté con seriedad, sintiendo su rostro y cuello.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No," se rió ligeramente, "es que… quería más y mi cuerpo no podía seguir el ritmo." Muchas veces se me hacía difícil recordar tomar en cuenta su salud cuando nos besábamos, pero me reí con él por que me sentía del mismo modo. También quería más, mucho más.

"Probablemente es lo mejor, tenemos que entrar ahora," le dije suavemente.

Asintió agarrando mi mano y besando mi palma con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Cuando el año escolar llegó a su fin, Edward y yo nos despedimos de nuestro acuerdo de transporte, completamente listos para ceder ante nuestros sentimientos y comprometernos en una relación sin ningún tipo de obligaciones predeterminadas.

Muchas veces pasamos las noches del verano encerrados en mi habitación sólo hablando, tocándonos, y besándonos. Todos podían ver las mejoras en él. Su madre había dejado de darle toques de queda tan estrictos, su padre ya no le decía tan seguido que se lo tomara con calma, y mi papá tocaba a mi puerta periódicamente. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero de todas formas quería a Edward. Muchas veces se sentaban en la mesa y hablaban por horas mientras yo preparaba la cena.

El decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Edward llegó antes de lo que cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera esperado, y como había acordado, asistí a la pequeña 'fiesta' familiar que tendrían en el patio trasero.

La señora Cullen había montado una mesa en un lado del patio cubierta con un mantel de color azul claro y varios aperitivos que trajeron los invitados. Una docena de personas se arremolinaron, hablando y riendo mientras se abrazaban. Todos gritaron cuando Edward salió por la puerta trasera y él se puso de un brillante color rojo. Cuando estaba atrapado en los brazos de su entusiasta familia, fui a buscar a la señora Cullen. Estaba dentro de la casa sirviendo limonada en vasos. Le entregué mi plato cubierto de brownies que hice esa tarde mientras Edward me miraba desde la barra para desayunar.

Lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor. "¡Bella! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!"

Me reí y le regresé el abrazo, "¡Es un placer!"

Tomó los brownies de mí con apreció, saliendo a ponerlos en la mesa.

"¡Edward!" grito a través del patio, "¡Ve a presentarles a Bella a tu familia!"

Él rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y tomo mi mano, arrastrándome por el pequeño grupo de personas y presentándome a sus abuelos, tías, tíos, y primos, como su novia. Estuve absoluta y completamente en la novena nube toda la tarde mientras los saludaba y me trataban como si fuera una más de ellos.

Cuando todos habían comido y se habían sentado en las sillas para socializar, la señora Cullen encendió las centelleantes luces esparcidas por el perímetro del patio a medida que el cielo se oscurecía.

Edward me llevo a una gran silla en la esquina del patio y me sentó en su regazo, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos. Suspire y me relajé contra él, completamente contenta. Vimos a su familia mirándonos y escondiendo sus sonrisas de complicidad, pero no nos importaba, ellos sabían lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, incluso aunque nosotros no lo hiciéramos.

Después de un rato, la señora Cullen emergió de un grupo de tías. "¿Bella? ¿Puedo hablar contigo adentro por un momento?" preguntó sonriendo.

Edward gimió y me sostuvo con más fuerza.

"¡Sólo tomará unos minutos, Edward!"

Palmeé sus brazos y me giré en su abrazo murmurando, "Vuelvo enseguida," mientras tocaba su rostro.

"Bien."

La señora Cullen me llevo a la cocina y nos sentamos en los taburetes de la barra, el mismo lugar donde me había sentado con Edward cuando la miramos hacer licuados la primera vez que vine. Desde aquí, podíamos ver la fiesta de afuera y localicé a Edward que se había movido hacía el sofá y estaba hablando con su abuelo.

"¿Cómo estas, Bella?" me preguntó de repente la señora Cullen.

Sonreí, "Estoy bien. Realmente bien."

"Lo se," se rió ligeramente, "puedo decirlo. Te ves absolutamente radiante esta noche."

Bajé la vista tímidamente.

"Y haces tan feliz a Edward," dijo con nostalgia, "nunca lo había visto tan lleno de vida."

Algo sobre su tono puso mariposas en mi estómago, sólo que no del tipo correcto. No eran el tipo de mariposas que tenía cuando Edward sostenía mi mano o me besaba, eran del tipo que tuve cuando me di cuenta que deje mi trabajo final en casa el día que tenía que entregarlo.

"¿Cómo esta usted?" le pregunté.

Me miró y sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

"Estoy bien. Mejor de lo que he estado últimamente, con Edward yendo tan bien."

Sonreí y asentí.

"Pero Bella, necesito decirte algo," dijo tranquilamente.

"Seguro."

Suspiro profundamente. "No se que tanto te ha dicho Edward sobre nuestra situación financiera, pero puedo asegurarte que no es tan buena como nos gustaría."

Ya sabía esto, así que asentí con seriedad.

"Pero, Carlisle encontró otro trabajo en un hospital, ¡le pagarán casi el doble de lo que le pagan aquí!" dijo con un entusiasmo a medias.

"¡Eso es increíble!" dije, todavía cautelosa por el significado detrás de sus palabras.

"Si, supongo que lo es," susurró, "…Bella, tendremos que mudarnos al final del verano."

Mi estómago se apretó. "¿A dónde?" me atraganté.

"Chicago," dijo, mirando su regazo.

Me congelé. Todo mi cuerpo se bloqueó y no pude escuchar o sentir algo aparte de un ligero pitido en mis oídos. Miré dentro de los ojos de la señora Cullen, que estaban vidriosos con lágrimas no derramadas.

"¿Chicago?" pregunté en voz tan baja que me sorprendió que escuchara.

"Si," susurró, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella, de verdad," sollozó, "No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue tomar esta decisión, pero Edward necesita…" se detuvo, incapaz de terminar su pensamiento.

No importaba. Sabía lo que ella quería decir. Edward necesitaba estabilidad. Edward necesitaba que cuidaran de él. El señor Cullen necesitaba un trabajo para poder darle eso. Así de simple.

"¿Sabe él?" mi voz tembló.

Sacudió la cabeza, todavía llorando en silencio.

"Bien," susurré. "Bien. ¿Cuándo van a decirle?"

"Mañana. Nos enteramos hoy, merece saber lo más pronto posible."

Era incapaz de hablar más alto que un susurro, "¿Puede darme mañana y decirle el día siguiente? Sólo necesito un día."

Asintió. "Por supuesto, Bella. Por supuesto."

Se inclinó hacía adelante y me abrazó. Estaba pasmada, pero le regrese el abrazo, queriendo darle algún tipo de consuelo. Esto no era su culpa, pero no podía decirle que no había problema, que yo estaría bien, por que si había problemas y sabía que yo no estaría bien.

"Sólo intenta disfrutar la noche, ¿si?" me susurró.

Asentí contra su hombro.

Cuando regrese al patio, Edward todavía estaba conversando con su abuelo. Sonrió cuando me vio. Intenté regresarle la sonrisa. Me senté a su lado y me estiré sobre su regazo para alcanzar su mano, encerrándola con las dos mías y usando su toque para mantener la compostura.

Se dio cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento y me miró con preocupación, pero sacudí la cabeza y le sonreí.

Cuando su abuelo se había dormido y había sólo unos cuantos invitados restantes, me acerqué más a él.

"¿Vendrás esta noche?" le pregunté silenciosamente.

"Por supuesto," dijo con seriedad y me miró a los ojos.

Agaché la barbilla hacía el pecho para evitar sus sospechas, pero él sabía que algo estaba mal.

Edward se despidió cálidamente del resto de su familia, manteniendo mi mano en la suya todo el tiempo. Ayudamos a su madre a limpiar brevemente antes de que anunciara que iba a ir a casa conmigo. Ella, por supuesto, no opuso resistencia, en su lugar me miró y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual intenté ignorar.

Estacionamos en la mitad del camino de entrada cuando llegamos a la casa; mi papá estaba trabajando en turnos de noche. No dijimos nada en el camino, prefiriendo mantener nuestras manos unidas sobre la consola. Incluso aunque podía decir que él estaba lleno de preguntas, se mantuvo en silencio, dejándome con mis pensamientos.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta principal, estuvimos en los brazos de otro. Mis labios besaban los suyos con hambre una y otra vez. Regreso el beso lo mejor que pudo, era comprensible que no sintiera la misma urgencia que yo. Sus brazos me encerraron, haciéndome sentir tan segura y amada, y de repente estaba llorando. Se dio cuenta e intentó alejarse, pero murmuré, "¡No!" alrededor de sus labios, y lo besé con más fuerza, acercándolo incluso más a mí. Debió haber sentido lo que necesitaba por que no hizo más intentos de parar lo que estábamos haciendo y correspondió mis desesperados avances.

Caminé hacía atrás hacía las escaleras, jalándolo de cuello y hombros mientras nuestros labios se movían sobre los del otro. Para el tiempo en que llegamos a mi habitación, estábamos respirando con dificultad en la boca del otro y tirando de nuestra ropa. Mis manos encontraron el camino al frente de su camisa y él no me detuvo cuando solté el primero botón, así que me apresuré en soltar los demás y deslizarla por sus hombros. Esta fue la primera vez que nos detuvimos desde que entramos a la casa. Levanté la mirada hacía él, y de repente, ya no tenía más miedo.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, poniéndome de puntillas para mirarlo a los ojos, y dije, "Te amo."

Sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos y dejó caer su frente sobre la mía, poniendo sus manos en los costados de mi rostro e imitando mi posición, "Yo también estoy enamorado de ti," susurró.

Asentí y moví las manos a su pecho desnudo. Sentí los músculos de sus hombros flexionarse bajo mis manos mientras las pasaba sobre su cuerpo, moviéndolas desde sus pectorales hacía su estómago. Se estremeció y me besó, moviendo sus manos bajo mi blusa hacía la piel de mi espalda. Cuando agarro el borde de mi blusa entre sus dedos, se alejó, pidiendo silenciosamente mi permiso. Asentí y lentamente fue arrugando la tela en sus manos, tirando de ella hasta que mi blusa cayó al suelo sobre la suya.

Pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazó contra él, y moví una mano hacía su nuca manteniéndolo ahí por un momento. Ambos sentíamos la tela de mi sostén entre nosotros, pero necesitaba mantenerlo ahí por un rato si iba a mantener mi apariencia de control, y no tenía ni idea de cuales eran nuestras intenciones para la noche. Ambos sólo estábamos actuando de acuerdo a lo que se sentía bien, natural.

Lo gire y lo llevé con facilidad de espaldas a la cama hasta que se sentó en el borde, mirándome por debajo de las pestañas con sus labios hinchados por los besos. Puse mi mano en un costado de su rostro y la bajé por su cuello hasta la cintura de sus jeans, mirando dentro de sus ojos mientras lo hacía. Gimió ante mi toque y solté el botón y bajé la cremallera lentamente, esperando hasta que el asintió. Levantó las caderas de la cama, dejándome sacar sus jeans de sus piernas y agregarlos a la creciente pila en el suelo.

Me alejé un paso de él y me quité mis jeans, y entonces me quedé de pie frente a él usando sólo mi ropa interior mientras él estaba sentado en mi cama con sólo sus boxers puestos. Se me atoró la respiración en la garganta y casi comienzo a llorar, pero me jaló hacía él de los brazos y su toque alivio mi dolor. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y lo abracé con el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello, respirando su esencia.

Llevando una mano al frente de su pecho, sentí el latido de su corazón y deje mi mano allí mientras lo besaba de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión. Nuestros besos se hicieron pesados y nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia el uno contra el otro. Podía sentirlo debajo de mí y eso me hizo gemir y besarlo más profundamente.

Se alejó de mis labios, pero mantuvo sus caderas moviéndose contra las mías mientras jadeaba por un momento antes de susurrar frenéticamente, "Bella, de verdad... te amo."

Me reí por que sabía que lo decía en serio la primera vez, pero respondí, "También te amo de verdad."

Y nos besamos y tocamos y movimos hasta que se hizo demasiado. Cerró los ojos y gimió en lo más profundo de su garganta a la vez que dejaba caer su frente contra mi hombro y yo estaba muy segura de que estaba teniendo un orgasmo. Pero tan pronto como esa idea llegó a mí, sus caderas se movieron contra las mías en una forma que hizo que también mis ojos se cerraran y una sensación tan buena se apoderó de mí que grité.

Cuando terminó, tenía un extraño sentimiento de querer abrazar todo. Al parecer, él se sentía del mismo modo, por que me miró y lo miré y nos envolvimos el uno alrededor del otro mientras nuestras respiraciones se estabilizaban.

Después de unos minutos, nos acostamos en la cama todavía envueltos el uno en el otro. Su cabello estaba enmarañado en su frente con sudor y yo lo alejé de su rostro. Su boca estaba alineada con mi hombro derecho y lo besó.

"¿Estas bien, Bella?" susurró.

Y justo así, todas las realidades de las pasadas horas regresaron de golpe a mi conciencia. Pero, tenía un día con él antes de que supiera que no podríamos estar juntos y no iba a echarlo a perder por miedo.

"Estoy de maravilla," respondí, porque en ese momento, era verdad.

Edward se quedó en la cama conmigo por unas horas, hasta casi la una de la mañana. Apenas nos hablamos, sólo nos sostuvimos el uno al otro y nos besamos. Lo lleve a su casa y lo dejé en el camino de entrada con una promesa de verlo mañana.

Todo el camino a casa, lloré. Más que nada eran sollozos. Tuve que detenerme una vez por que no podía ver la carretera en la noche a causa de las lágrimas.

Me arrastré por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, todavía llorando, y me acosté en la cama, la cual todavía olía como Edward y eso me hizo llorar aún más.

Después de haber estado acostada allí por horas, comencé a pensar. Planeé todos los escenarios posibles para nuestro futuro, intentando ver si había alguna manera en que pudiéramos estar juntos. Después de algún tiempo, me di cuenta de que tenía sólo una opción.

Así que me levanté de la cama y agarré mi laptop. Investigué hasta que afuera hubo luz de nuevo.

Cuando, al siguiente día, me subí a la camioneta para ir a recoger a Edward, me sentía un poco más optimista. Esto podría deberse a la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, pero también sabía que había algo de seguridad en mi plan.

Esa mañana, Edward y yo habíamos decidido en el teléfono ir a almorzar por que era algo que las parejas de preparatoria nunca hacían, pero nosotros queríamos.

Estuve pensando todo el camino a su casa, con el entusiasmo creciendo un poco más a medida que manejaba. Quería preguntarle a la señora Cullen su opinión y necesitaba hablar con mi padre, por supuesto, sin embargo, sabía que ninguna de sus opiniones me detendrían de seguir adelante con esto. Por que Edward y yo estábamos enamorados, ¿y no se supone que las personas que están enamoradas terminan juntos?

Pensaba en esto mientras veía a Edward despedirse de su madre en la puerta. La brisa de verano entró a través de mi ventana abierta y la respire a medida que lo veía cruzar el patio hacía el lado del pasajero, sonriéndome cuando hicimos contacto visual. Y cuando él me sonrió, no pude evitar sentir que mi plan funcionaría y que nosotros estaríamos bien, que estaríamos juntos.

Y, con la misma rapidez con que apareció su sonrisa, desapareció de nuevo y los ojos de Edward rodaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

No escuché nada más que el familiar pitido en mis oídos hasta que me di cuenta que era el sonido de mis gritos.

* * *

><p>Sin comentarios sobre este capitulo, tendré el siguiente lo más pronto posible.<p>

Un poco de propaganda: subí otra traducción ^^ se llama **A Life Lived in Dreams**, es un Fic corto sólo tiene 7 capis, ya pueden leer el primero. Espero que se puedan dar una vuelta y me digan que les parece.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Besos

Moni!(:


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ItIsRaining, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Compendio de Pensamientos<strong>

**Capitulo 7**

En los raros momentos en que algo vital para tu existencia se encuentra en riesgo, te haces más consciente de lo que te rodea. Le llaman _flashbulb __memory_. Todos tus sentidos se encienden a la vez como si estuvieras tomando una foto. Algo jala violentamente tus entrañas y ves todo a tú alrededor y nada en absoluto a la vez. Recuerdo el sonido de la canción cardenal cortado por mi grito de angustia que atravesó todo el vecindario. Recuerdo la fragante brisa de verano y el sol caer sobre el perfecto día a setenta y tantos grados. Recuerdo que eran cerca de las 10:05 de la mañana. Recuerdo la ropa que llevaba – una falda corta café y una blusa con una chaqueta de punto color índigo. Recuerdo el sonido del golpeteo de pisadas en la casa, y luego en la hierba. Recuerdo que no era capaz de abrir la puerta de mi camioneta, intentando y no encontrando la manija por que no estaba viendo y era incapaz de descubrir a que lado debía girarse. Pero en realidad, no vi nada de eso. En verdad, todo lo que recuerdo es que finalmente salí de la camioneta y vi a Edward en el suelo, mirando en mi dirección mientras yo me acercaba a él.

En mi estado de pánico, no podía entender lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba acostado ahí, pero no en realidad. Su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, su frente arrugada. Intenté llegar a él, con todas mis fuerzas, alguien me detuvo con un brazo, la señora Cullen. El padre de Edward le puso sus agitados brazos a los lados e intentó enderezar sus piernas.

Entonces de repente, se detuvo. Edward dejo de moverse, dejo de hacer algo. Sus ojos se cerraron y todo su cuerpo se relajó. Mi corazón se tambaleó; estaba inconciente. Entonces escuché gritos, alguien diciéndome que llamara a una ambulancia. No podía moverme, no podía entender las palabras. La señora Cullen entró a la casa corriendo, presumiblemente para encontrar un teléfono ya que yo no era útil. Gateé sobre mis manos y rodillas hacía Edward donde su padre lo había puesto de costado. Después de unos minutos, lo puso en una posición sentado con la espalda contra su pecho. La cabeza de Edward se dejó caer hacía atrás en su hombro.

Estiré la mano y toque su mejilla. Estaba tan cálido.

"Bella, tranquila. Shhh," dijo alguien.

Entonces, sentí las lágrimas golpear mis brazos y muslos. Debí haber estado sollozando en voz alta.

No sabía que hacer. No podía encontrar las palabras para preguntar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Toqué su cabello, una y otra vez, pasando mis manos a través de él y masajeando su cuero cabelludo, intentando ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

Luego, la ambulancia llego.

Siempre las ves pasar junto a ti. Te apartas durante unos segundos mientras pasan, puede que te preguntes que sucedió, cuán grave estaba herido alguien. Entonces, la intersección queda libre y sigues manejando, te olvidas de todo por que tienes una cita a la que vas a llegar tarde.

¿Alguna vez una ambulancia ha llegado para ti? Son realmente ruidosas. Desconcertantes.

El paramedico salió de la ambulancia y habló rápidamente con los padres de Edward mientras lo aseguraban en la camilla. Palabras como 'respiración' y 'anestesia' volaban a mí alrededor. Vi como subían con cuidado su cuerpo inerte a la parte trasera con lágrimas cayendo por mí rostro.

El señor Cullen se subió después de él y su madre camino alrededor para sentarse enfrente. El paramedico que había estado ayudando a Edward miró en mi dirección por un momento, suspiro, luego agarro mi mano y me llevo a la parte trasera con él y el padre de Edward. Lo miré con gratitud, y él intentó darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Miré el rostro de Edward todo el camino al hospital. Esta durmiendo, me dije a mí misma. Es tan hermoso. Lo amo. Te amo.

El paramedico y el señor Cullen me miraron. Debí decir eso en voz alta. No me importaba.

Tomaron sus signos vitales e intentaron estabilizarlo mientras yo veía sin poder hacer nada. Aunque sabía que el padre de Edward era un doctor, me di cuenta que no participaba en ayudar a su hijo. Me pregunté si eso era alguna regla, que no podía ayudar por la labilidad emocional. Mirándolo ahora, entendía como eso podría ser un problema. Sus ojos se veían vacíos como si intentara evitar que una gran emoción saliera a la superficie. Cuando el paramedico ya no pudo hacer más, el señor Cullen deslizó su mano en la de Edward y acercó su frente a ella, recargando los codos en la superficie de la camilla.

Levanté la mano y agarre la otra mano de Edward ahí donde estaba. Y nos sentamos a cada lado de él por el resto del camino, sólo rezando para que él regresara.

Mi amigo el paramedico no pudo hacer nada por mí cuando llegamos al hospital. Los padres de Edward no pudieron hacer nada por mí. Tuve que quedarme en la sala de espera mientras ellos se llevaban a Edward. Solamente familia, no amigos. Podría gritar que estaba enamorada de él, que no podría soportar el estar lejos de él y quería, pero no hubieran sido capaces de ayudar. Protocolo.

Me senté en una silla del lobby y esperé. Por horas.

Era domingo en la noche. Mañana tenía escuela. No me importaba. Estoy sintiendo un patrón.

Por unas cuantas horas más pensé en como otras cosas tampoco importaban.

Café. Suelos de madera café. Techos de café claro. Sillas modernas cafés. Una enfermera pasó por allí. Matorrales café oscuro.

Era un hospital hermoso. En verdad. Focos atmosféricos estaban alineados en el techo, iluminando el suelo de madera y el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Edward que parecía extenderse por millas. La ventana que cubría la pared que estaba frente a mí se abría a un patio con altos y gruesos árboles de arce y un resplandeciente estanque. Apuesto a que tenían pescados de koi en ese estanque. Me recordaba al jardín que Edward y yo habíamos encontrado junto a la escuela.

Y entonces, estaba llorando de nuevo. Por frustración, por preocupación, por angustia. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Me dijo que también me amaba. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Era natural que el día después de la confesión, su cuerpo colapsara.

Deje de llorar después de un rato por que me di cuenta que estaba sintiendo pena por mí misma, y no era correcto cuando Edward estaba en alguna esquina de este hospital, lejos de mí, incapaz siquiera de moverse.

Me pregunté que le estarían haciendo. Si tenía frío, no había forma de que él se los dijera. ¿Alguien lo habría cubierto con una manta, sólo en caso? De repente, sentía pánico. Muchísimas cosas podrían ir mal, él podría estar herido, y no ser capaz de decirle a alguien. Dios, esperaba que no tuviera frío.

Otra enfermera paso frente a mí. La detuve y me miró con simpatía.

Lo odié.

Le pregunté si sabía algo sobre Edward Cullen, que él había llegado hace algunas horas. Sacudió la cabeza y me dijo que lo sentía, pero que podría intentar revisar en que habitación estaba para ver su podría localizar a algún miembro de su familia.

Entonces, levanté la vista hacía ella. Su gafete decía 'Kindred'. Su cabello rubio fresa estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo. Me miró, expectante, pero fue paciente. Asentí, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas que no se derramarían.

"Gracias," dije cuando se iba.

Se giró y me sonrío y entonces continuó hacía el escritorio principal.

Miré la manecilla de la hora girar alrededor del gran reloj antiguo al menos dos veces, contando cada minuto que la otra manecilla marcaba. Nadie vino.

Comencé a contar los paneles de madera del suelo de la habitación en la que estaba sentada: 98. Las luces del techo: 24. El número de personas en sillas de ruedas que entraban o salían por las grandes puertas automáticas: 13.

Charlie me llamo. Cuando me di cuenta de que mi celular estaba sonando fue demasiado tarde y perdí la llamada. Me llamo de nuevo y esta vez si respondí.

"Bella, ¿Dónde estas?" su tono era interrogativo pero firme.

El mío fue sin emoción alguna. "Estoy en el hospital."

"¿Estas donde? ¿Qué paso?" casi grito.

"Papá, estoy bien, no soy yo… es Edward," susurré la última parte.

"Bella, ¿Qué esta pasando?"

Le dije todo lo que sabía. Edward tuvo un ataque. Edward estaba inconsciente. Edward estaba en el hospital. Nadie me decía absolutamente nada.

Él me dijo que venía en camino.

Y entonces esperé algo más.

Se me ocurrió al azar que tenía que trabajar mañana. Le mande un mensaje a Mallory y le dije que tomara mi turno si es que tenía. Ni siquiera pregunté. No me importaba.

Miré la pared beige por un rato. Entonces, el aleteo de las aves alrededor de los árboles del patio. Miré en la dirección en que se habían llevado a Edward y miré a los enfermeros ir y venir.

Me pregunté a donde irían todos ellos, por que caminaban tan lentamente y por que no cada uno de ellos se apresuraba hacía la habitación de Edward.

Me pregunté donde estaría justo ahora. ¿Es que acaso estaba en el mismo piso que yo? Incluso en su estado de inconsciencia, ¿sentía que yo estaba aquí en el hospital, esperándolo? Esperaba que sí.

"Hola niña."

El saludo de Charlie me saco de mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse. Debió pasar más tiempo del que me di cuenta desde que colgué con él en el teléfono.

Estaba sosteniendo una bolsa de papel café en una mano y todavía tenía puesto su uniforme.

"Hola," dije con voz ronca y entonces me aclaré la garganta. Palmeé la silla que había a mi lado.

Se sentó y me dio la bolsa de papel. Saque el contenido para inspeccionarlo, sacando un sándwich y mirándolo por unos segundos… aguacate. Mierda.

Parece que cuando crees que has llorado todo lo que puedes, que toda la humedad de tu cuerpo ya se había filtrado a través de tus conductos lagrimales y que no queda nada, es entonces cuando te pega con más fuerza. Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, grandes sollozos secos que hacía que las personas que pasaban se voltearan a mirar.

"Ya, ya. Bien. Shhh." Charlie me jaló hacía él y recargué la cabeza en su hombro mientras las lágrimas salían de verdad.

Cuando finalmente cesaron, sollocé un par de veces y me enderecé en la silla. Miré de nuevo el sándwich y me di cuenta que Edward y yo nunca fuimos a almorzar, así que hoy todavía no había comido nada. Tampoco él.

"Papá, ¿Qué hora es?"

"Vine directo del trabajo. Son casi las seis."

Miré por la ventana del patio con incredulidad, pero el largo día de verano era engañoso y el sol todavía brillaba, como si fuera de tarde.

Me imaginé que probablemente debería intentar forzar que algo de comida bajara por mí garganta. Tome unas pocas mordidas tentativas y sabía tan bueno que devoré el resto, ocasionalmente tomando del jugo que también había metido en la bolsa.

Me pregunté si alguien había pensado en alimentar a Edward, o incluso como es que harían eso con él en ese estado, y eso trajo otra ronda de silenciosas lágrimas.

"Nunca te había visto así, Bells," dijo Charlie tranquilamente.

Suspire profundamente y lo miré. Sus ojos estaban preocupados y me miraban interrogativos. Me encogí de hombros sin responder.

"Te gusta mucho este chico, ¿no?"

Asentí lentamente y mantuve mis ojos en los suyos.

Pensó por unos momentos, mirando el suelo. Entonces, asintió.

"Edward es un chico especial. Se que probablemente no importa… pero me agrada mucho. Él es bueno para ti."

Finalmente me miró de nuevo. Sonreí por primera vez en lo que se sentían como años.

"Gracias, papá."

Charlie asintió y miró a través de la ventana.

"Lo amo, sabes," dije silenciosamente.

Suspiro, "Si, lo se, hija." Palmeó mi rodilla y mantuvo allí su mano. Nos quedamos así en un agradable silencio por mucho tiempo.

Después de unas horas, Charlie suspiro y me miró de nuevo.

"Escuché que los Cullen se van a mudar a Chicago," dijo vacilantemente.

Fruncí el ceño pensando. Con todo lo que pasó en las últimas horas, había olvidado completamente mi angustia de la noche anterior.

Suspire con pesadez. "Si, es cierto."

Asintió. "Entonces, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"

"No lo se."

Supuse que podría decirle que había hecho un plan, una forma de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos. Esta noche, sin embargo, no se sentía correcto. Esta noche estaba dedicada a una preocupación completamente diferente. Me prometí que hablaría con Charlie lo más pronto posible, y nos quedamos en silencio otra vez.

Finalmente, el señor Cullen salió del pasillo de nuestra derecha, usando la misma ropa de esta mañana que ahora estaban arrugadas y se veía más cansado y viejo que la última vez que lo vi.

Salí volando de mi asiento, pero sólo me quedé de pie ahí, sin hacer ningún intento de acercarme a él. De repente, no estaba segura si quería escuchar las noticias que él tenía para decirme. No estaba segura de poder asimilarlas.

Caminó hacía nosotros lentamente y saludó a Charlie con un apretón de manos. Me miró entonces, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y asintió.

Ni siquiera sabía que era eso, o que significaba, pero era un asentimiento de tipo tranquilizador y el alivio inundo todo mi cuerpo. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo empuje dentro de un abrazo. Aparentemente, uno muy fuerte, por que todo el aire salió de golpe de sus pulmones y dejo escapar una risita.

Me alejé rápidamente, desesperada por información, mientras me limpiaba del rostro las lágrimas de un tipo completamente diferente.

"Entonces, así que," balbuceé, "¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estará bien? ¿Dónde esta?"

Espero que mi arrebato histérico terminara antes de responder. "Bueno, estábamos en lo cierto acerca de nuestros miedos. El tumor regreso, pero es muy pequeño, cerca de un centímetro de grande."

"¿Y eso fue suficiente para causar el ataque?"

"Cuando se encuentra localizado en la parte equivocada del cerebro, si. Tuvieron que hacer una craneotomía inmediatamente, así que todavía esta en cirugía," fruncí el ceño y mi respiración se hizo un poco rápida, preguntándome como es posible que esto pudieran ser buenas noticias. "Pero, Bella, es una operación bastante simple, solamente unas cuantas horas, y creemos que estará completamente bien después de un tiempo."

"Un tiempo…" dije silenciosamente.

"Si, necesitará terapia física por algunos meses." Asentí lentamente. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y se agacho a mi nivel. "Estará bien, Bella."

"Bien," dije en silencio, "bien," y entonces asentí.

"Cuanto tiempo es hasta que él…" me detuve.

El lado derecho de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa que me recordaba mucho a su hijo. Pude haber llorado, pero no lo hice. Se sentía redundante ahora.

"Deberían estar terminando en dos horas, pero le tomará algún tiempo despertar."

Asentí.

"Puedo meterte para que lo veas tan pronto como este despierto."

Lo miré con curiosidad, mis ojos agrandados. "¿No hay como, horas de visita para _amigos_?" puse comillas alrededor de la palabra.

Asintió poniendo un poco de lado la cabeza, "Bueno, trabajar aquí tiene sus beneficios. No nos descubrirán," guiñó y después agrego con seriedad, "él querrá que tú estés ahí."

Pensé en él acostado en su habitación, cansado y confundido, preguntándose donde estaría yo. Mi corazón se rompió sólo de imaginarlo.

Asentí, "Ahí estaré."

* * *

><p>Ahora ya todas pueden respirar tranquilamente, Edward va a estar bien. Sólo nos quedan dos capis más, el epilogo, y terminamos con esta historia.<p>

No he podido responder a sus reviews, pero de todas formas gracias por cada uno de ellos ^^ mañana actualizaré Edward's Twilight y subiré un nuevo OS

Si no lo han hecho, pasen por mi nueva traducción **A Life Lived in Dreams**, les aseguró que no se arrepentirán.

Besos!

Moni!(:


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ItIsRaining, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Compendio de Pensamientos<strong>

**Capitulo 8**

Charlie se fue para ir a trabajar cerca de las seis de la mañana. Se había quedado conmigo toda la noche en la sala de espera del hospital, solamente yéndose una vez para comprarnos algo de almorzar.

Todavía estaba allí cuando la señora Cullen vino a notificarme que Edward había salido de cirugía. Lo habían transferido a una habitación en la Unidad de Tratamiento Intensivo para monitorearlo más de cerca y esperar a que recuperara la consciencia.

Deje salir un largo y tembloroso suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo cuando finalmente escuché las noticias de que la operación había sido todo un éxito.

La hice prometerme que vendría por mí tan pronto como pudiera entrar a ver a Edward, incluso aunque yo ya sabía que lo haría. Por alguna razón necesitaba sentir algo de control sobre la situación, como si fuera corpórea, la agarraría y le diría la forma en que las cosas iban a ser. Me conforme con solidificar mi tiempo con Edward.

Después de que Charlie se fue, las cosas se hicieron muy tranquilas en el lobby del hospital. Aparentemente, no muchas personas se veían involucradas en accidentes fatales antes de que la hora pico comenzara. El sol comenzaba a salir por detrás de las nubes del amanecer y emitía un resplandor rojizo-anaranjado en el vestíbulo a través de la gran ventana. Los enfermeros del turno de la mañana pasaban cargando vasos de café para todos, repartiéndolos de forma rutinaria e intercambiando sonrisas y gratitud.

Cuando se ocuparon de sus diversas obligaciones, gradualmente su charla fue muriendo y la bruma del silencio descendió de nuevo.

Me senté en la silla y deje caer hacía atrás mi cabeza, mirando el techo. Por primera vez en casi 24 horas, me sentí de alguna manera tranquila.

Lo vería pronto.

Considerando esto, de repente caí en la cuenta de que él podría tener algún tipo de discapacidad física como resultado de la operación. No sabía nada sobre como funcionaban esas cirugías, pero ¿no era cierto que usualmente las personas perdían algunas de sus capacidades motoras cuando los doctores cavaban cerca de partes importantes del cerebro? El señor Cullen dijo que necesitaría terapia física, pero que no podrían estar seguros de que tipo hasta que Edward despertara.

Me pregunté si eso debería molestarme… por unos segundos. Era Edward. Nunca habría una sola cosa de él que me molestara. Tal vez era sólo un pensamiento juvenil, pero nunca encontraría una razón para decir que no era verdad.

En ese momento, una enfermera iba caminando hacía mí, sonriendo melancólicamente. La reconocí de nuestro encuentro del día anterior, Kindred. Llevaba cargando varias cosas en sus brazos, iban envueltas en plástico y chillaban ruidosamente cuando ella se movía.

Me dio los objetos envueltos en plástico. "Parece que podes utilizar esto," dijo, sonriendo.

Examiné el paquete de cerca. Ahí parecía haber una manta, un cepillo de dientes, una pasta dental, una esponja, y algún tipo de jabón de lavanda envuelto cuidadosamente, como si fuera una edición estándar de artículos que se necesitan en un hospital.

Mirándome a mí misma me di cuenta que había estado usando la misma ropa por más de un día, no me había bañado, apenas había comido, y me sentía en decadencia cada minuto que pasaba en esta habitación, la energía huía de mi cuerpo como si fuera no deseada.

Miré a Kindred y le sonreí como disculpándome.

"Gracias," dije suavemente. Asintió y se sentó junto a mí, en el antiguo asiento de Charlie.

"¿Cómo esta él?"

Me encogí un poco, "Bien, creo. Esta fuera de quirófano. Su mamá dijo que salió bien."

"¿Su nombre es Edward?"

Asentí.

Sonrió comprensivamente. "Si, Gwen es su enfermera," se detuvo un momento a pensar.

"¿Eres su novia?"

Asentí de nuevo y sonreí.

"Eso pensé. Nadie acamparía aquí por días si estuvieran preocupados tan sólo por un amigo."

Después de un momento sólo pude encogerme de hombros como respuesta, todavía sonriendo y pensando en el nuevo estatus de nuestra relación: enamorados.

Me di cuenta de que ella me estaba viendo de manera un poco extraña.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sacudió la cabeza, riendo, "Nada. Es sólo que… entre tú y yo, Gwen me dijo algunas cosas. Creo que Edward y tú son perfectos el uno para el otro."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Eres hermosa, Bella," bajé la vista hacía mi ropa y me reí. "Se que es un poco rara viniendo de alguien a quien acabas de conocer, pero aún así es verdad. Gwen me dijo que él es un muy apuesto jovencito."

En ese momento, miré a Kindred un poco más de cerca. No podía ser mucho más grande que yo, veintiséis a lo mucho, pero llevaba en ella una madurez de alguien mucho más sabio y usaba frases que pude haber escuchado de mis abuelos. Me agradaba; era simpática.

"Lo es," dije, riéndome. "Me preocupo mucho por él."

Me examinó por un momento.

"Más que eso, creo."

La miré y asentí.

"Él estará bien," dijo, palmeando mi rodilla, "esta en buenas manos."

Fuimos por diferentes caminos después de que me señaló la dirección de lo que ella llamaba unos baños 'bastante decentes', los cuales estaban por el pasillo a mi derecha.

Caminé hacía allí aturdida, mi mente recorriendo los eventos del día anterior junto con mí conversación con Kindred.

Después de caminar hacía el espejo, comencé a limpiarme la suciedad del día, deseando también poder arrancar las preocupaciones que había en el fondo de mi mente.

Cuando me sentí humana otra vez, excave en mi bolso, el cual Charlie me había traído esta mañana, buscando dinero.

Después de localizar una máquina expendedora y comprarme una muy nutritiva comida compuesta de pretzels cubiertos de chocolate y un Sprite, encontré de nuevo mi silla y esperé.

Era el momento del día en que cada segundo se sentía que duraba el doble y el sol se veía como si hubiera pausado sus movimientos a través del cielo.

Tarde.

Mediodía.

Diría tortura, pero creo que va más allá de eso. Era como si la fuerza de mí vida y personalidad se hubieran pausado con el sol, y no continuarían hasta que viera a Edward de nuevo; como el beso que despertó a la Bella Durmiente.

Cuando sentí que podía volverme loca de anticipación, vi la figura de la señora Cullen moviéndose hacía mí por el largo y oscuro pasillo. Se acercó rápidamente y me senté erguida en la silla, esperando sus noticias.

Dijo mi nombre antes de tener tiempo para acercarse. Caminé rápidamente hacía ella y cuanto más me acercaba, podía ver que estaba sonriendo y jadeando.

"No ha estado despierto por mucho tiempo. Le dijimos lo que pasó y estaba un poco confundido, pero –" fue interrumpida por su propia risa. "Por los analgésicos que esta usando se recupera con bastante rapidez," soltó una risita de nuevo.

Me reí con ella sin aliento, el alivio en mi pecho era tan fuerte como para hacer un esfuerzo mayor. Lágrimas de alegría picaban en mis ojos, pero no se derramaron.

"¿Puedo verlo ahora?"

Volteó la cabeza en dirección de donde había venido, luego de regreso a mí. "Si, pero tendremos que hacerlo rápido. La enfermera tiene que revisarlo cada hora."

Comenzó a jalarme hacía el pasillo de la mano. La seguí con rapidez.

"Esta teniendo problemas para estar despierto por mucho tiempo, así que ha estado durmiendo y despertando todo el día. Intenta mantenerlo despierto."

Giramos en la esquina y yo estaba viendo una parte diferente del hospital por primera vez en más de veinticuatro horas, pero nos detuvimos casi inmediatamente en una habitación a la derecha. Más alivio pasó a través de mí cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que había estado durante la mayor parte del proceso.

Puso una mano en mi hombro y me dijo que esperara, entonces entró en la habitación. Salió después de unos momentos con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Entra," dijo y agarro mi mano de nuevo.

Entré en su habitación.

Edward estaba acostado sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados en un profundo sueño.

Sentí todo mi cuerpo relajarse por su presencia, al fin.

Una gasa blanca estaba envuelta alrededor de su cabeza. Mechas de cabello se escapaban y caían sin orden ni concierto sobre su frente. Había tenues círculos debajo de sus ojos y se veía asombrosamente pálido bajo las luces fluorescentes del hospital.

Y aún así, no podía recordar haber visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida.

La mano de su madre en mi hombro me saco de mi ensoñación y me giré hacía ella.

"Te dejaré que lo despiertes," dijo con una sonrisa. "Sólo asegúrate que lo hace."

Asentí y sonreí en respuesta.

Me dio una palmadita cuando se iba. "Volveré en un rato."

Edward suspiro profundamente en su sueño mientras yo acercaba lo más posible una silla a su cama. Me tome un momento para contemplarlo en este estado, preguntándome si él alguna vez estaría en alguna condición donde no lo encontraría atractivo. Me reí de mis pensamientos y sacudí la cabeza.

Sin querer dejarlo dormir por más tiempo del que se suponía, pase el dorso de mi mano sobre su suave y delicada mejilla. Sonrió ligeramente y giró su cabeza en dirección de mí mano, todavía dormido.

"Edward," susurré y él se agitó.

Puse la mano en un costado de su rostro con más presión. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se fruncieron con el violento asalto de las luces.

Sus ojos pasearon alrededor de la habitación confundidos por unos momentos antes de ponerse en mí. Sólo le sonreí.

"Estaba soñando contigo," susurró.

"¿En serio?"

Masculló algo y asintió, acariciando su rostro más cerca de mí mano, que todavía estaba sobre su mejilla.

"¿Sobre que era el sueño?" pregunté.

Se sonrojo y sonrió, bajando la vista a su bata de hospital. "Era más como si recordara la otra noche."

Se me escapó un pequeño jadeo en una risa, la sensación de tenerlo junto a mí consciente y libre del tumor finalmente estableciéndose.

"¿Recuerdas eso?"

Asintió, sonriendo para sí. "No recuerdo mucho… como ayer. No recuerdo eso en absoluto. Pero recuerdo la noche de mí cumpleaños."

Moví mí mano hacía la suya y la levanté hacía mis labios. La regresé a su costado, todavía encerrada en la mía.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella," dijo algo ahogado, como si estuviera intentando esconder las lágrimas en su voz, pero estaba demasiado exhausto para hacer mayor esfuerzo.

"No te atrevas a pedirme perdón por colapsar."

"Dijeron que estuviste ahí…" se fue apagando.

Asentí.

"¿Hace cuanto que has estado aquí hoy?" preguntó, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"Nunca me fui," dije tranquilamente.

Sacudió la cabeza a ciegas, habiendo perdido la batalla con sus parpados.

"Bella," suspiró, "lo sabía."

Me reí y moví la mano hacía su cabeza para jugar con el cabello que no estaba oculto por la gasa.

"Tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos, cariño," le susurré.

Asintió y se despertó solo.

"¿Dónde dormiste?"

Baje la vista a mi regazo sorprendida. La idea que él provoco nunca se me había ocurrido.

"No lo hice, supongo."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," me regañó.

Sacudí la cabeza hacía él, apenas despierto y, aún así, tan lleno de vida. No podía estar lejos de él por más tiempo.

Cuando había asegurado su cabeza entre mis manos, me incliné y besé sus labios suavemente.

"Gracias," suspiró.

"No tienes que agradecerme por besarte, Edward. Quería hacerlo, obviamente," me reí.

"Eso no era lo que te estaba agradeciendo, pero gracias por eso también por que justo ahora estoy algo asqueroso."

Rodé los ojos. "Tú nunca estas asqueroso."

"Como sea. Estaba agradeciéndote por quedarte. No sólo anoche, sino… siempre."

Aunque sus palabras estaban mezcladas y confundidas, sabía lo que significaba.

"Sabes por que lo hice," susurré y él asintió.

Esa conversación fue casi tan significante como las tres pequeñas palabras que salieron a relucir unas noches antes. No era sólo comodidad o el hecho de que disfrutábamos la compañía del otro más que la de cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Ahora había una diferencia: compromiso. Fue aparente en como él luchó consigo mismo para estar conmigo y como yo luché con la normalidad para estar con él.

Sin embargo, no fue el amor lo que nos cambio. Enamorarnos del otro fue la parte más fácil de toda nuestra experiencia, natural y constante.

Darnos cuenta de que estábamos enamorados, no obstante, puso las cosas en perspectiva. Ya que ambos estábamos dispuestos a luchar por ese amor, ahora entendíamos lo que significaba un atípico compromiso para dos estudiantes de preparatoria.

Para nosotros, sin embargo, se sentía bien.

Edward torpemente se movió hacía el otro lado de la cama y palmeó el espacio junto a él.

Me subí cautelosamente, con cuidado de no zarandearlo, y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada frente a él.

Con nuestras manos todavía unidas, nos quedamos así hasta que los padres de Edward entraron en la habitación para informarnos que la enfermera venía en camino para revisarlo.

Dos días después Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Ben y Angela… todos ellos fueron a visitarlo. Llevaron tontas tarjetas musicales y odiosos globos y yo estaba tan locamente enamorada con todo eso que en ese momento tuve que salir de la habitación por las ridículas lágrimas en mis ojos.

Cada uno me abrazó cuando se fueron.

Pasé mi tiempo ida y vuelta entre el trabajo y el hospital, apenas yendo a casa, ya me había asegurado de que alguien cubriera mis turnos por los siguientes días.

Finalmente, después de una semana de exámenes de rutina, preguntas de 'como te sientes', 'puedes levantar esto' y 'estas seguro', Edward tuvo permitido ir a casa.

Requería implementar un programa de terapia física en su rutina diaria para recuperar por completo sus habilidades motoras y de coordinación.

Como era, solía tropezar un poco y topar accidentalmente con paredes, se mareaba rápidamente si caminaba por mucho tiempo y su coordinación manual-visual estaba un poco alterada.

Él lo encontraba infinitamente frustrante; yo lo encontraba infinitamente adorable.

El entrenador que contrataron venía a la casa de los Cullen siete días a la semana y estaba gloriosamente cubierto por el seguro de salud.

Ponía a Edward a hacer ejercicios de caminar y correr, complicados entrenamientos de estabilidad… y levantamiento de pesas.

Me aseguré de estar ahí los días que había levantamiento de pesas. La anterior figura de Edward, larga y delgada, comenzó a verse atlética y fuerte y muy, muy atractiva. En semanas sus bíceps se habían abultado de una forma que nunca había visto en él y sus pectorales y hombros eran visibles incluso cubiertos con ropa.

Pasamos muchas noches de verano acurrucados en camas y sillones, donde me acostumbré a sentir su nuevo cuerpo bajo la punta de mis dedos.

Se hizo más difícil de lo que creía posible mantener nuestras manos lejos del otro en lugares donde se suponía los adolescentes no se debían tocar entre ellos.

Y eventualmente, se hizo imposible.

Unas noches después de mí decimoséptimo cumpleaños, el cual fue igual de perfecto compartido con él, nos lleve a Edward y a mí a ver una película, ya que él todavía no tenía permitido conducir.

Después de eso, lo lleve a casa conmigo, sabiendo que Charlie tenía turno de noche en la estación.

Creo que ambos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar esa noche; podías sentirlo en la atmósfera como un ligero tinte de casualidad. Estaba destinado a pasar.

Se sintió mucho más diferente de lo que pensé que sería. Cuando imaginas las cosas en tu cabeza, siempre pasan con tanta rapidez que no puedes apreciar los detalles, solo el sujeto.

Lo que Edward y yo hicimos paso lentamente. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para desvestirnos, pausando para besar y tocar lugares que nunca antes habíamos visto, y festejando la cercanía del otro.

Aunque fuimos medidos y cuidadosos, eventualmente sucedió y Edward lloró cuando me lastimó. Me reí de su sensibilidad y limpié sus lágrimas mientras le aseguraba que estaba bien.

Sin embargo, alcanzó el momento rápidamente y no duró mucho. Aún así, se aseguró de hacerme sentir la misma cosa que él acababa de experimentar, usando su lengua y labios en mí. Al principio lo odié, sintiéndome muy avergonzada e increíblemente vulnerable, pero después de que comenzó… real, realmente ya no lo odié más.

Las semanas volaron después de esa noche y yo viví en una inducida nube de felicidad con Edward. Nada podía compararse con la sensación de tenerlo a salvo y saludable en mis brazos. Comenzaba a sonar como una novela de Nicholas Sparks, pero era verdad.

Como sea, incluso aunque flotaba alrededor en mí nube, era consciente de la nube gris oscuro de tormenta que se asomaba sobre mí, esperando para tirar su fea sombra en nuestra felicidad temporal.

Fui dolorosamente consciente de este hecho cuando entré en la casa una húmeda noche de Agosto. Aunque era tarde, las luces todavía estaban prendidas y podía escuchar a Charlie moviéndose por la casa.

Estaba preparada para arrastrarme por las escaleras esa noche cuando fui interceptada por la firme voz de Charlie.

"Bella," dijo detrás de mí.

Me giré sobre las escaleras para enfrentarlo. Estaba de pie en la parte de abajo y sostenía un sobre en su mano. Ya había sido abierto y la carta que contenía residía en su otra mano.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó tranquilamente, levantando la ofensiva nota.

Sabía exactamente lo que era. Casi me había olvidado de esta llegada pendiente por el torbellino de eventos de las semanas pasadas.

"¿Qué es lo que parece, papá?" pregunté encogiéndome de hombros, sin encontrar palabras de consuelo.

Su voz se hizo más enojada y casi gritó, "¿Estas bromeando, Bella? ¿No creíste que debiste haber hablado conmigo antes de tomar una decisión como esta?"

No tenía nada que decir. Sabía que hacía mal en no decirle, pero pensé que tendría más tiempo. Sólo me quedé de pie allí y lo miré con culpabilidad.

"Esto es por Edward, ¿no?" me preguntó más tranquilamente.

Asentí como respuesta. "Lo amo, papá."

Suspiró; largo y pesado.

"Se que así es, Bells, ¿pero esto? ¿No crees que es ir demasiado lejos? Quiero decir, esto es…" no pudo terminar su idea.

Bajé hasta quedar a su nivel en las escaleras antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"_En verdad _lo amo."

Charlie se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Me senté en el primer escalón de las escaleras y él se sentó en la silla de la mesa que quedaba más cerca de mí.

Finalmente, asintió.

"Bien, Bella."

Levanté la vista hacía él.

"¿De verdad?" susurré.

Asintió de nuevo.

"Tu madre y yo, sabes que hicimos un trato hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? Ella y Phil cubrirían esos gastos y yo me encargaría de lo demás."

Asentí con él.

"Deberías llamarle mañana para decirle."

"Lo haré."

Nos quedamos callados de nuevo hasta que rompí el silencio.

"Gracias, papá," dije, entonces me levanté y lo abracé.

Unos días después, fui despertada por el incesante sonido de mi celular. Miré el reloj en mi mesita de noche: 6:32 a.m.

"¿Hola?" respondí adormilada.

"Bella," reconocí la voz de la señora Cullen al otro lado de la línea. "Le dijimos a Edward, él esta –" escuché un grito familiar en el fondo. "No se lo esta tomando bien. ¿Puedes venir?" ahora sonaba frenética.

"Llego en un momento," dije con rapidez antes de colgar y ponerme la ropa de ayer y agarrar el tema de discusión de la noche anterior de mí cómoda.

Me llevo la mitad de tiempo de lo que normalmente hacía llegar a la casa de los Cullen y apenas tuve tiempo de detener el carro y apagarlo antes de correr hacía la puerta de enfrente.

Escuché los gritos incluso antes de entrar. Sonaba fuera de lugar en esta casa, donde ellos normalmente estaban de acuerdo.

Tres cabezas giraron en mi dirección cuando la puerta se cerró tras de mí.

Escuché a la señora Cullen decir mí nombre al mismo tiempo que Edward gritaba, "¡No voy a ir!" y caminó hacía mí, agarrando mí mano y saliendo del mismo modo en que yo había llegado.

Comenzó a caminar enojadamente hacía el bosque que había detrás de su casa antes de que yo tirara de su brazo y gritara, "¡Edward, alto!"

Se tambaleó un poco mientras se giraba y una mano voló hacía su cabeza como si estuviera mareado. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor para estabilizarlo.

"Lo siento, lo siento," susurré a prisa, alejando el cabello de su frente y tocándola, "No estaba pensando. ¿Estas bien?"

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó mí mano en la suya, "Estoy bien," susurró, "fue mi culpa. Siento haber actuado así."

"Esta bien." Lo besé.

"¿Lo sabías?" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Acerqué mí frente a la suya y asentí.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" susurró, agonizado, las lágrimas fluían libremente.

Sacudí la cabeza y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con las suyas.

"Tú mamá me lo dijo la noche de tú cumpleaños y entonces, no había tiempo y no quería estresarte más. ¡Estabas tan feliz!"

Ya no pudimos hablar más. Sólo nos quedamos así, nuestras manos agarradas entre nosotros y nuestras frentes presionadas juntas, hasta que pudimos respirar de nuevo.

"No puedo irme, Bella," susurró.

Lo miré a los ojos.

"Tienes que ir."

Sacudió la cabeza y me miró, las lágrimas cayendo en frescos torrentes por sus mejillas y hacía su camisa.

"Tú papá puede cuidarte allá, Edward." Tome su rostro en mis manos, obligándolo a mirarme. "Tú familia tendrá estabilidad de nuevo."

"No voy a ir," era incapaz de hablar sobre un susurro.

Respiré profundamente, mirándolo a los ojos y agarrando mí bolsa saqué la carta. Se la entregué.

La miró por unos momentos, incapaz de encontrarle sentido a lo que le había dado.

Vi la comprensión en sus ojos incluso antes de que hablara.

"Universidad…" dijo silenciosamente, apagándose.

"Chicago." Terminé por él. "Universidad de Chicago."

Levantó la vista de la carta para mirarme.

"Aceptada," dijo.

Sonreí un poco a pesar de las lágrimas.

"Anoche hablé con mí papá. Voy a ir el siguiente año."

Su respiración se detuvo antes de decir, "El siguiente año. El siguiente año es… en un año," casi sollozó. "¿Qué hay de este año?"

Exhalé temblorosamente.

"Esperarás por mí, ¿verdad?"

Su labio inferior tembló mientras caían más lágrimas. Asintió y acercó mí rostro al suyo.

"Esperaré por ti."

* * *

><p>Dos capis más, chicas, dos capis más. Algunas lectoras ya habían supuesto lo que Bella iba a hacer, aunque nadie acertó con exactitud. La autora decidió cambiar el nombre de la universidad a la que ella aplicó por privacidad.<p>

Ya esta el tercer capitulo de **A Life Lived in Dreams **y tengo una nueva traducción, se llama **Play Dates** y ya pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.

Besos

Moni (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ItIsRaining, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Compendio de Pensamientos<strong>

**Capitulo 9**

Todas las noticias llegaron en la misma semana.

Un seco día de Agosto una semana antes de que la escuela comenzara para Edward y para mí, el señor Cullen nos encontró enrollándonos en el sofá frente a la televisión, extremidades entrelazadas lo más posible.

Sonrió un poco, me saludó antes de pedir un momento a solas con Edward.

Lo miré vacilantemente antes de besar a Edward en la mejilla e irme por la noche. Me apretó la mano cuando ya me iba.

Después de subir hacía mi habitación, saqué mi celular y descubrí una llamada perdida de Renee. Le había dejado un mensaje de voz una noche después de que la carta con la aceptación había llegado. Sólo le di a saber los básicos: escogí una universidad, necesitaba el dinero de mí cuenta y hablaría sobre los detalles con ella después.

Miré el reloj en mí mesita de noche. Apenas pasaban de las seis. Todavía lo suficientemente temprano en Florida para justificar una llamada de teléfono.

Sonó tres veces antes de escuchar algo al otro lado de la línea.

Voces amortiguadas, sonidos de fondo, y el sonido de un perro ladrando fue todo lo que hubo por unos buenos diez segundos. Y luego, finalmente, un seco, "Si. Hola."

"Hola, mamá," todo fue un suspiro en mí celular.

"Bella."

"Sip."

"Recibí tu llamada la semana pasada. Siento no haberla regresado antes." Sonaba distraída.

"No hay problema."

"Pero honestamente, Isabella, no tengo idea de lo que quieres."

Me tomó un momento responder. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Cuenta de universidad? Creí que eso era algo de Charlie." Sonaba como si estuviera comiendo.

"¿Cosa de Charlie? Mamá, ¿Qué?" contemplé sus palabras. "¿No tienes el dinero?"

"¿Qué dinero, Isabella? ¿A dónde piensas ir?"

"Universidad de Chicago," dije rápidamente, distraída por la primer parte de su declaración. "Mamá, ¿estas diciéndome que no tengo una cuenta para la universidad?"

"No uses ese tono conmigo, Isabella. Ya pasamos por esto. ¡No se de que estas hablando! ¿La Universidad de Chicago? ¿Por qué rayos te mudarías tan lejos de casa?"

"No veo como es que esto te incumbe ya que, supongo, ¡no tienes intervención económica en ello!"

"Isabella, por favor dime que esto no se trata de un chico. Lo juro, si es acerca de ese chico tú –"

Deje de escuchar y salí como rayo de mí habitación y bajé las escaleras hacía donde Charlie estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

"¡Ahora estas hablando con Charlie, mamá!"

Charlie se veía confundido cuando se puso de pie y tomo el teléfono.

"¿Renee?"

Escuché chillidos al otro lado de la línea y algo sobre 'tú hija me acusa'.

"¿De que estas hablando, Renee?" preguntó firmemente.

Hubo una pausa mientras ella respondía.

"¿No lo tienes?"

Más gritos.

"¡Bueno, entonces que hiciste con él!"

Charlie había caminado hacía la esquina más lejana de la cocina y ya no pude escucharla.

"¡Eso es basura! No me digas eso. Teníamos un acuerdo."

"¡Absolutamente no! ¡Ella es tu hija tanto como es mía!"

"No, nosotros – No. ¡Phil sabía que tú tenías responsabilidades!"

En algún momento durante su partido de gritos, me fui a sentar en la parte baja de las escaleras y comencé a sollozar incontrolablemente.

Escuché a Charlie cortar su conversación con algunas inusuales palabras y golpeó el teléfono contra el mostrador.

Se tomo unos minutos para respirar y entonces se acercó a arrodillarse frente a mí. Puso las manos en mis hombros y me miró a los ojos.

"Bella." Respiro profundamente y comenzó de nuevo. "Bella, Chicago. ¿Estas segura sobre esto?"

Fruncí las cejas con confusión.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Es que… puedo hacerme cargo de esto. Pero necesito que estés absolutamente segura."

Encuadré los hombros y suspiré.

"Estoy segura, papá."

Lo que pasó después fue extraño.

Se quedó en silencio arrodillado en el suelo, respirando con pesadez después de su explosión y sólo mirándome. Era como si hubiera esperado que dijera no. Pero estaba decidida, segura. Me sostuve en mí lugar.

Finalmente, asintió.

"Sabes, sabía," comenzó tranquilamente. "Dios, sabía que no podía confiar en Renee."

Ahora entendía su vacilación. Estoy segura de que no estaba sorprendido por mi decisión, sólo contemplando que no estaba sorprendido con mi madre.

Le di unos momentos para que se compusiera al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a perderme en mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué hago ahora?"

Los ojos de Charlie se movieron hacía mí derecha y entonces de regreso a mí.

"Bella, si la Universidad de Chicago es a donde quieres ir, entonces allí irás."

"Pero, mamá –"

"Sólo déjame terminar."

Respiro y continuó. "No me importaría si quisieras ir a la maldita Alaska, Bells. Mereces la misma oportunidad que todos tus amigos tienen. Diablos, mereces más que eso. Así que haremos que esto funcioné, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí, avergonzada, mirando el suelo.

"¿Cómo?"

Sus cejas se alzaron y luego cayeron mientras sus labios se fruncían.

"Pues, todavía estamos a tiempo, así que con préstamos… y ayuda financiera. Y probablemente tomaré más turnos en la estación por el siguiente año, más o menos."

Exhalé temblorosamente.

Puso su mano en mí rodilla y lo miré.

"Bella," dijo, advirtiéndome. "Vale la pena. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí y lo abracé.

Esa misma noche, nos sentamos en la vieja mesa redonda de la cocina y calculamos exactamente cuanto necesitaríamos conseguir en préstamos, basándonos en lo que teníamos. Charlie me aseguró que conseguirlo no sería un problema con su crédito perfecto, pero el tema de la ayuda financiera todavía estaba en el aire. Después de que achicamos los números, agregamos esto, y quitamos aquello, sacamos la escabrosa cantidad que necesitaríamos de la escuela: $9,500 en concesiones y becas, y entonces lo que ellos pudieran darnos en préstamos.

Me recargué en la silla, con los ojos como platos, y deje salir una lenta respiración.

"Así que, calificaciones perfectas este año, ¿bien?"

"Sip."

Y entonces, estuvo acordado.

Después de un rato, subí con fatiga las escaleras, exhausta, y me lancé sobre la cama.

Luego de excavar en mi bolsillo trasero para sacar mí celular, presioné el '4' para marcar a Edward.

"¿Hola?" casi grito. Sonaba sin aliento.

Sostuve el teléfono lejos de mí oído y reí. Él debió escucharme y jadeó a través de su risa también.

"¿Corriste?"

"Si. Estaba hablando con mí papá. No podía encontrar el celular, lo siento," dijo, todavía jadeando.

Me reí de nuevo.

"¿De que estaban hablando?"

"Bueno, de hecho, ¿puedes venir rápidamente? ¿O puedo ir yo para allá?"

"Todavía no puedes manejar, Edward."

"Podría… caminar…"

Me reí ruidosamente en el teléfono.

"Llegaré ahí pronto."

"Bien te veo al rato te amo," dijo en una sola respiración y colgó.

Un rato después, casi me caía a través de la puerta principal de los Cullen cuando me estiré para tomar la manija, pero Edward ya la estaba abriendo salvajemente y prácticamente me subió cargando por las escaleras hacía su habitación.

Una distraída parte de mí estaba impresionada con el músculo que él había ganado.

Especialmente cuando me lanzó sobre la cama, olvidando la cantidad de fuerza que ahora podía utilizar.

"¡Oof!"

Saltó en la cama y me atrapó con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

"Bella," medio jadeó, y luego comenzó a reírse.

Sólo continué mirándolo como si hubiera olvidado tomar su Ritalin.

Eventualmente, levantó la cabeza de mí hombro, donde la había tenido intentando suprimir su risa y respiro profundamente.

"Bella," dijo de nuevo, más calmado esta vez.

"Edward," me burlé.

Se rió otra vez y se mordió el labio para detenerse.

Sacudí la cabeza y puse las manos en su grueso cabello, rozando la cicatriz vertical que tenía atrás.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Yo um, yo –" suspiró a través de su sonrisa "– no voy a Chicago."

Parpadeé.

"¿No?"

Sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que también sacudió la cama.

"Bueno, no este año. No lo sé, supongo que mí papá hizo algún acuerdo con el hospital de la ciudad y están tan desesperados por él que decidieron que podrían esperar." Todavía estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Pero, Bella! ¡Tenemos todo un año! Y entonces tú irás a la escuela en Chicago y no tendremos que separarnos, como –"

"¡Oh Dios mío!"

"¡Que!"

"¡Te vas a quedar aquí!"

"¡Eso es lo que dije, Bella! Dios, tú –"

No pudo terminar su oración; por que estaba sobre él antes incluso de que pudiera jadear.

Lo besé con fuerza.

Pude que incluso escuchara un pequeño 'ow' musitado por sus ahora labios rojos.

Pero no me importaba.

Por que lo amaba. Y él se iba a quedar. Y yo me iba a quedar. Entonces, ambos iríamos a Chicago.

Y entonces lo recordé.

Me alejé.

Él me siguió.

"Edward, espera," jadeé.

"¿Qué, que?" él todavía estaba besando mí cuello.

"Mí mamá habló hoy."

Se alejó y me miró.

"¿Si?"

"Supongo que ya no tiene mí dinero para la universidad. No sabemos lo que hizo con él."

"Que jodi –"

"Oye, oye, esta bien." Pasé mí palma hacía abajo por su rostro y la deje sobre su boca para poder terminar.

"Sin embargo, Charlie y yo hablamos, e intentaremos hacerlo funcionar."

Suspiró.

"¿Intentar?"

Asentí.

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues él tiene algo de dinero guardado y vamos a pedir préstamos, pero necesitó al menos $9,500 en becas."

Edward asintió realmente lento. Entonces, se estiró sobre su espalda y me jaló hacía abajo para que mí cabeza estuviera en su pecho. Nos quedamos así por un rato antes de que él hablara.

"Nueve mil quinientos."

Asentí un poco.

Movió su mano hacía ese lugar en mis costillas, justo bajo mí pecho, que me hacía sentir como sí me estuviera tocando en todas partes.

"Nosotros podemos hacerlo, Bella."

Cerré los ojos cuando dijo 'nosotros'.

Asustada y completamente insegura, todo lo que pude decir fue, "Te amo."

"Obviamente, yo también te amo."

Las semanas pasaron en un aturdimiento de actividad.

El final del verano se desvaneció en otoño. A medida que las hojas caían, Edward y yo sentimos la presión de nuestro futuro sobre nosotros.

Aunque nuestro último año fue tan fácil como sabíamos que iba a ser, no podíamos participar en las alegres actividades de nuestro último año con nuestros compañeros hasta que nuestro primer año estuviera asegurado.

E, incluso, no podríamos saber eso hasta dentro de unos meses.

Apliqué a un sin fin de oportunidades para becas.

Afortunadamente, mis calificaciones aplicaban para muchas, mientras que un montón de ellas requerían que escribiera un ensayo.

Pasé el invierno adentro, en mí escritorio, tecleando sin vergüenza en mí laptop por cualquier cosa que estuviera ligeramente calificada.

Incluso escribí un ensayo sobre la historia de los retretes.

Sin embargo, me estaba frustrando, por que incluso después de haber gastado lo que se sentía cada una de las becas en una página de Internet, todavía no había escuchado ninguna respuesta mientras los primeros capullos de la primavera aparecían en los árboles.

Sin ver ninguna otra opción, Charlie y yo comenzamos a aplicar por préstamos en varios bancos como último recurso.

Aplicamos para ayuda financiera con la Universidad de Chicago, pero ni siquiera podíamos saber si éramos elegibles hasta Abril.

Los Cullen comenzaron su búsqueda para un apartamento en la ciudad, lo cual sólo me estreso más, sabiendo que mis días estaban contados. Encontraron uno del cual se enamoraron rápidamente, y tenía una habitación extra en la cual Edward se podría quedar cuando fuera a casa de la escuela, la cual, decidió, sería la Universidad de Chicago.

Edward me ayudaba lo más que podía, pero fuera de apoyo moral, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

Así que esperamos. Planeamos. Era todo lo que teníamos por hacer, en verdad.

Planeamos en caso de que yo no pudiera ir a Chicago. Pero mayoritariamente, planeamos en caso de que si pudiera.

En algún momento, había sido decidido por ambos padres de Edward y Charlie que ninguno de nosotros podía permitirse el quedarse en los dormitorios, incluso si yo pudiera permitirme el ir a la escuela.

Mí idea y la de Edward fue rápidamente rechazada por ambas partes.

Queríamos conseguir un apartamento juntos. Nuestros padres estuvieron en desacuerdo por completo.

Así que hicimos una lista ventajas/desventajas. Edward incluso hizo un PowerPoint con diferentes opciones de apartamentos. Y de alguna manera, milagrosa e increíblemente, con el tiempo aceptaron.

Y entonces, la búsqueda comenzó.

Esta fue incuestionablemente más difícil que la búsqueda de los Cullen por un apartamento, ya que nosotros teníamos un presupuesto de estudiantes de universidad. La mayoría de los apartamentos eran viejos, no tenían salidas de emergencia, o requerían de un viaje de media hora para llegar a la escuela.

No era una tarea fácil.

Eventualmente, como sea, lo disminuimos a unas cuantas opciones, las cuales no estábamos seguros de poder visitar antes de tener que mudarnos, ya que ninguno de nosotros tenía el dinero para hacer un viaje extra a Chicago.

A medida que Abril se acercaba, Edward y yo escogimos un lugar que a ambos nos gustó y pagamos todas las cuentas excepto la de electricidad.

Pero no podríamos hacer nada con eso hasta que yo me comprometiera con la escuela.

Las semanas de primavera pasaron y el trabajo más grande de Edward se convirtió en mantenerme en calma bajo el estrés.

Cuando los primeros días de Abril llegaron y se fueron sin ninguna oferta de becas o cartas de ayuda financiera, perdí la esperanza. Estaba pérdida y completamente inconsolable.

Sin embargo, Edward y yo habíamos llegado a una decisión hace mucho tiempo. No más tristeza. Esos tiempos estaban completamente detrás de nosotros. Rara vez nos permitíamos sentir lástima por nosotros. Nuestra experiencia nos enseñó que no era el tiempo para eso.

Así que cambiamos a nuestros planes alternativos. Planes que no me incluían a mí mudándome con él a Chicago el siguiente año.

Por que eso es lo que hicimos.

Empacamos y seguimos adelante.

Haríamos que esto funcionara,

Me centré enteramente en preparar a Edward para su mudanza.

Pasamos por eso prematuramente por que necesitaba algo para mantener mi mente ocupada, tirando cosas que no irían con él a Chicago, empacando las importantes que se quedarían en el apartamento de sus padres.

Mi favorito fue cuando empacamos su ropa. Me robé unas cuantas de sus camisetas y sudaderas para mantener conmigo cuando él se fuera.

Estaba usando uno de sus suéteres cuando llegué a casa del trabajo un día. Todavía no la había lavado. Olía al detergente Fresh Spring de los Cullen y a la habitación de Edward.

Tenía la hora del almuerzo, así que eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando llegué al camino de entrada.

Agarré el correo cuando pasé y bajé la bandera roja del buzón. Lo revisé distraídamente mientras atravesaba la puerta, y casi no me doy cuenta del no tan discreto sobre blanco dirigido a Isabella Marie Swan de parte de los Servicios Financieros para Estudiantes de la Universidad de Chicago.

Pero el logo de la universidad llamó mí atención cuando lo pasaba y deje caer las otras letras y me tropecé por irlo mirando.

Cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de mí, lancé el correo a la mesa y abrí la carta salvajemente.

Mirando rápidamente a la parte superior, vi que llevaba el título 'Carta de Aceptación Financiera'. Me salté el resto hasta que mis ojos llegaron al final.

Y entonces dejé caer la carta, y abrí mí celular con el pulgar presionado contra el botón número '4'. El botón de Edward.

La parte final de la carta decía: A favor de la Universidad de Chicago, estamos complacidos de informarle, Isabella Swan, que usted esta recibiendo nuestra Beca de Aspirantes a Escritores basada en el ensayo que usted sometió. Para confirmar su interés en tomar la beca, llamar al (312) 555-4189. Favor de responder para el 15 de Mayo. Nos gustaría agradecerle por proseguir su educación en la Universidad de Chicago. La suma de la beca que recibe esta declarado en la última línea de esta página:

$16,000

* * *

><p>Y casi llegamos al final de esta historia, el siguiente capi es el epilogo y fue escrito por Grant (Edward), lo subire el siguiente sabado. Tambien, a diferencia de mis otras traducciones, al final del capitulo 10 vendra una pequeña nota de la autora, considero que es importante traducirla.<p>

Yo aquí termino mi trabajo con esta historia, gracias por acompañarme en una traducción más y nos leemos la siguiente semana ^^

Besos

Moni (:


	10. Epilogue

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es ItIsRaining, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Compendio de Pensamientos<strong>

**Epílogo**

Estoy enamorado.

No me importa si suena profundo o no, en verdad que no. Porque es verdad, y he intentado más del millón de veces estándar para expresar como me siento aparte de la pequeña declaración de dos palabras, sólo para encontrarme con que no es algo que pueda ser hecho al presionar unas cuentas teclas o incluso al decir las palabras en voz alta.

Lo cual, cuando piensas en ello, es triste en verdad. Porque la mayoría de historias de amor en películas o libros involucran algo de profesionalismo acerca de ese sentimiento en algún momento, ¿no?

Mentira. Eso es mierda.

Porque no hay una maldita manera en que pueda decirte exactamente como me siento. Ni pudo escribirlo, o actuarlo, o cantarlo (aunque estoy tentado de avergonzarte al hacer eso más tarde).

El amor no es sobre grandes confesiones épicas o grandes gestos.

Es aburrido, en verdad. Al menos, puede verse de esa forma desde afuera.

Es todo acerca de los pequeños momentos de perfección.

Esa vez cuando estábamos sentados en el sofá de nuestro apartamento, mirando a nuestro alrededor las estanterías vacías y las cajas esparcidas en el piso.

Suspiré pesadamente con estrés y pase la mano a través de mi frente. Era tan caliente allí, en el principio de nuestro primer Agosto en Chicago.

Te levantaste y encendiste el interruptor que había en la pared para el abanico. Nada pasó.

Obviamente, intentando no asustarme, continuaste moviendo el interruptor y mirando alrededor como si sólo fuera un nervioso hábito.

Levanté una ceja hacía ti y sonreíste curiosamente, como si preguntaras que estaba mal, como si no fuera nuestro primer día en nuestro apartamento nuevo y las cosas no estuvieran ya descompuestas.

Podía sentir un dolor de cabeza formándose entre el estrés y el calor, así que me quité la camiseta, lanzándola al piso, y recargué la cabeza hacía atrás en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Después de un minuto, sentí los cojines hundirse con tu peso, y te sentaste a horcajadas en mi regazo.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados y puse las manos en tus caderas, tarareando.

Entonces, sentí una leve brisa viajar a través de mi cuello. Me estremecí y suspire. Te escuché inhalar y sentí la brisa de nuevo, en mi pecho esta vez.

Sólo te quedaste sentada allí y soplaste sobre toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo hasta que te quedaste sin aliento, refrescándome efectivamente.

Cuando te cansaste, recostaste la cabeza en mi regazo y te quedaste dormida mientras yo jugaba con tu cabello.

Y justo así, te deshiciste de mi humor de mierda, mi estrés, y mi dolor de cabeza.

Te amo.

Otra ocasión cuando estábamos sentados en clase, uno al lado del otro.

Era un curso de humanidades. Te inscribiste a él sólo por que estaba en mi horario, y tomaste el último lugar disponible.

Estabas poniendo atención y tomando diligentes notas. Yo estaba mirando tu perfil.

Era muy divertido para mí, mirar tu expresión cambiar mientras escuchas cosas y las escribes. Bueno, las partes que encuentras interesantes, al menos.

Una mirada a tus notas me mostró que de "la pose seductiva del hombre indica que se supone que él es un tipo de sirena masculina," todo lo que tú tenías era "pene=hombre prostituto."

Y entonces regresaste a golpetear con tu pluma un lado de la libreta, o tu otra mano, o tu oído, en un ritmo que el resto de nosotros no podía escuchar.

Mientras encontrabas algo de lo que el profesor estaba leyendo particularmente interesante, el golpeteo se volvía más incesante; se hacía más rápido y ruidoso.

Finalmente, cuando comenzó a hablar sobre los genitales masculinosen una pintura diferente, golpeaste con tanta fuerza contra el escritorio que salió volando de tu mano y golpeaste en la cabeza a un chico de la fila de enfrente.

Tus ojos se agrandaron más de lo que jamás los había visto y te pusiste de un rojo brillante, incluso aunque tú no te sonrojas. Nunca.

El chico comenzó a girarse en su lugar para buscar a su atacante, así que comenzaste a moverte en tu silla y te escondiste debajo del escritorio en mis rodillas.

Cuando él no encontró a alguien que se viera sospechoso, eventualmente se giró de nuevo e intenté hacerte un gesto con mi cabeza para que salieras, pero sacudiste la tuya con miedo y te quedaste ahí abajo por el resto de la clase.

Te amo.

En otra ocasión, estábamos besándonos con fuerza en nuestra habitación un viernes en la noche.

Yo había estado sentado en la mesa con mi cabeza inclinada sobre _Frankenstein_, incluso aunque tú te burlas de mí cuando hago mi tarea antes de las ocho del domingo.

Tú entraste empujando la puerta porque en el invierno se pegaba y tenías que lanzar todo tu cuerpo contra ella.

Ahora, normalmente, soy realmente bueno en no reírme cuando haces eso, pero en esa ocasión tu mochila te hizo perder el balance y caíste en el suelo, apenas evitando la esquina de la mesa.

En ese momento ya no pude contener las risotadas.

Todavía estaba farfullando mientras te ayudaba a levantarte, pero sólo te alejaste con un encogimiento y pisoteaste hacía la habitación en una rabieta.

Unos minutos después te escuché hablando por teléfono, pero lo hacías en silencio y no podía escuchar mucho.

Después de un rato, regresaste usando esos pequeños shorts y una blusa de tirantes, habiéndote quitado ya tu mochila, abrigo, y demás ropas.

Baje mi libro y me gire para verte, pero tú ya estabas frente a mí, agarrándome de la camisa y jalándome para levantarme y sacarme de la silla.

Con tu boca ya en la mía, me llevaste hasta la habitación, y me olvidé de que yo quería terminar el maldito libro. O tal vez no me importaba.

Te deshiciste de la mayoría de mis ropas rápidamente y me empujaste en la cama, subiéndote sobre mí.

Tus labios estaban en todos lados sobre mí, pero cuando intenté quitarte la ropa, atrapaste mis brazos sobre mí cabeza.

Y entonces hiciste esa cosa que me obsesiona en mis bíceps con tu boca, y ya no me importaba más.

Comencé a hacer mucho ruido, pero agradecidamente recordaste callarme, por que nosotros no queríamos ser _esos_ vecinos, silenciándome con tu boca sobre la mía.

Entonces, tus caderas comenzaron a hacer cosas que yo no podía ignorar, y me liberé de tus manos y moví las mías hacía tu cintura, ayudándote.

Seguimos moviéndonos y tú estabas haciendo sonidos de jadeo que me volvían loco.

Te moviste un poco en mí regazo. Accidentalmente deje salir un ruidoso sonido y estaba justo ahí.

Fue entonces cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta.

Tú sólo saltaste sonriendo y gritaste, "¡La comida China esta aquí!"

Dejándome jadeando en la oscuridad, tú corriste hacía la puerta. Punto para ti. La venganza es tuya.

Es más gracioso ahora de lo que fue en ese entonces.

Pero incluso aunque jugaste sucio y ganaste, te amo.

Tenemos ese pequeño pizarrón en el apartamento.

Lo compraste en Target en la sección de un dólar porque combinaba con las papeleras que compraste para nuestros estantes.

Tenían lunares pintados. No digas que nunca hago nada para ti.

Muchas veces escribimos allí pequeñas notas para el otro, como 'clases hasta las 12:30' o 'comprando comida'. Siempre era para saber donde estábamos o lo que estábamos haciendo.

Tú tienes clase a las 8 a.m. los martes. Yo nunca tomo clases que comiencen antes de las 9:30.

Vagamente recuerdo que te levantaste un martes en la mañana, pero todavía estaba adormilado. Me besaste suavemente y luego te fuiste a bañar.

Justo antes de que te vayas cada día, siempre entras a la habitación para despedirte.

Usualmente sólo murmuro algo, me giro, y regreso a dormir. Pero por alguna razón, me sentía particularmente despiertoesa mañana, así que te agarre del brazo y te jale a la cama conmigo antes de que pudieras escaparte.

Comencé a besarte, pero tú estabas toda, 'Me tengo que ir, voy a perder L.'

Con un pesado suspiro, te libere y te moviste rápidamente al final de la cama antes de que pudiera atraparte de nuevo.

Me quede dormido con bastante rapidez después de eso y a duras penas escuche la puerta principal cerrarse cuando te fuiste.

Cuando me desperté un rato después, estaba vagando por la sala, sin esperar ver algo fuera de lo ordinario.

Pero un flash de rojo capto mi atención y me gire para ver.

Tú habías besado el pizarrón blanco justo en el centro antes de irte. Una perfecta versión roja ovalada de tus labios marcando el aburrido blanco.

A veces usas lápiz labial. Es raro. Me gusta.

Mi corazón salto ante la imagen. Soy fácil de complacer, pero tú dejaste esto por _mí_.

Sentía que volaba mientras me bañaba y esa sensación duró por horas.

Podría hacer esto cada día, pensé. Por el resto de mi vida.

Porque te amo.

Estábamos de pie en la azotea del apartamento de este tipo. Ya sabes, ¿el que tiene todos los tatuajes?

Era la Víspera de Año Nuevo.

Él había arrastrado a todos allá arriba, como hace en cada fiesta, para poder esperar la cuenta regresiva y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Tú te estabas congelando.

Apenas podía ver tu rostro en la oscura luz de la cuidad, pero escuchaba como castañeaban tus dientes.

Te jalé hacía mí de la mano y me senté en una de las grandes sillas que estaban esparcidas alrededor de la azotea.

Girándote, te senté con tu espalda contra mi pecho, y subí el cierre de mi chaqueta contigo adentro.

Suspiraste y te recargaste contra mí mientras mirábamos a todos los asistentes de la fiesta estaban alrededor, riendo y hablando.

Eventualmente, nuestros amigos nos encontraron y hablamos con ellos torpemente porque te negabas a dejar mi regazo.

Aunque a mí no me molestaba.

Cuando la cuenta regresiva comenzó, desaparecieron. Nos dejaron solos mientras todos se amontonaban alrededor del perímetro de la azotea, gritando en la noche.

Nuestra cuenta regresiva incluyó muchos más besos y menos cuenta.

Pero entonces escuchamos los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales y tú saltaste por el sonido.

"¡Suéltame!"

Tú estabas peleando con el cierre de la chaqueta y riéndote al mismo tiempo.

Cuando te libere, corriste hacía la orilla con menos gente de la azotea para verlos.

Pero yo me quede atrás y te mire, eligiendo caminar hacía tu lado lentamente.

Cuando te alcancé y puse tu mano en la mía, te giraste hacía mí y, juro por Dios, la sonrisa de tu rostro le daba a la ciudad un impulso y todas las luces de la ciudad fueron tres veces más brillantes gracias a ti.

Y cuando pensé en lo ridículo que sonaría si lo decía en voz alta, fue cuando me di cuenta.

Quería casarme contigo.

Estábamos discutiendo una noche después de cenar mientras lavábamos los trastes.

Era estúpido. Duh. Nosotros no peleamos.

Algo sobre llamar a la compañía de electricidad para que repararan el horno. Hacía unos días que la mecha no prendía.

Yo estaba intentando asegurarte de que el intendente de nuestro edificio se haría cargo de eso.

Tú estabas convencida de que se suponía que teníamos que llamar a la compañía de electricidad para todas las fallas.

Sacar a relucir el hecho de que la estufa era de gas realmente no te importaba, porque tú ya estabas en _ese_ punto: terca, y levantando la voz, y poniéndote frenética.

Haces eso cuando te pones nerviosa.

Atribuía eso a tu incapacidad de cocinar con el horno por casi una semana.

Y entonces comenzaste a desmoronarte.

Te jalé hacía mí antes de que incluso pudiera ver las lágrimas brillar en tus ojos porque quizás yo también hubiera empezado a llorar.

Te abracé por unos minutos para calmarte. Funcionó. Sólo estabas sollozando mientras yo acariciaba tu espalda.

Fue entonces cuando te lo dije.

Te quedaste quieta inmediatamente, y yo estaba un poco sorprendido porque seguramente tú ya sabías eso.

Tenía razón. Ya lo sabías.

Y entonces hablaste de nuevo.

Tú también querías casarte conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

_Entonces, levanta la mano si estas llorando._

_Este hermoso epílogo y perfecto final de la historia fue escrito por Grant (Edward). Todos denle una ronda de aplausos. Trabajó duro en él y puedo asegurarles que no hubiera sido tan hermoso si lo hubiera escrito yo. Le dije que no podía usar nuestros nombres, así que se comprometió y no uso ningún nombre en absoluto. Creo que es más efectivo de esta manera._

_Nos gustaría agradecerles por el interés en nuestra historia y por acompañarnos mientras en cierta manera la re-vivíamos._

_Para terminar bien, ambos estamos bien, todavía vivimos en la ciudad. Todavía muy enamorados ;)_

_Gracias, de nuevo, por darle a esta historia aunque sea unos minutos al día._

_ItIsRaining_


End file.
